What Binds us Together
by Rhyjle
Summary: Err---well, an Ichiruki fic actually and I do not know how to sum it up. I would appreciate it though if you would take the time to read. It's about Ichigo thinking he killed Rukia and all...
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hmm...this story is well, created upon the request of my cousin and friend who loves the pair. So, err...I really have nothing to say yet...To be honest, I don't have the time to create another story given the fact that I have some other stories left unfinished but then again, since I have not gathered my ideas on how to continue with my other stories, I decided to actually indulge my cousin and friend a little. Hehehehe.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. **

Unknown to him, he had been followed by a group as they watched a certain orange head walk down the streets with his head bend down so low. They watched with sympathy as it was the only thing they could offer him and nothing more.

They could not understand why…he was supposed to be protecting her…heck he is the one who wanted to protect her as much as two others wanted to…he went as far as battle anyone who wanted to harm her…

Only…for him to harm her in the end…

"You can't kill him. I won't allow you," the blond merchant said sternly at one man who stood beside him with his hands ready to draw his sword. He looked as dangerous than he already is…his imposing aura more sinister now for the one who was hurt was none other than hi s little sister who had been stationed as the resident Shinigami for the town.

"Give me one reason why I won't kill him," he said so slowly…so softly and so calmly that Urahara and his apprentice, Yoruichi and some others who were there watching the poor kid, actually flinched at the threat underlying the tone. Words are not necessary to say that this man is actually menacingly angry now despite the stoic façade he used.

"Have a heart Byakuya…he is broken, can't you tell that by yourself? Besides, if she were here, she would not have allowed it. Heck your sister is in love with the boy."

That made him angrier than he already is. Damn this guy…ever since she met him, trouble had always been her companion. If it were not for him, she would not have been almost executed although Byakuya grudgingly thanked the kid for coming there to save her. However that does not change the fact that she had been completely changed from the time she met the human and the noble is far from amused about the idea of it.

He clenched his fist before finally turning to his heels.

"Where are you going Byakuya?" Urahara asked in curiosity.

"That's not your business. I do not wish to hear about him anymore."

In a flash, he already left leaving Yoruichi slightly amused. At least they were able to stop him before he goes out after Ichigo.

He stared at the gravestone as his hands were slid in the pocket. It had already been almost a month since his blade was stained with her blood. He does not know why but he woke up just to see her lying frigid on the floor with the pool of her own blood.

Shocked, horrified…he does not know but just the sight of her there with his soul slayer just a few inches beside her made him tremble in deathly agony.

He had hurt the only person he vowed to protect and save…he had hurt the person who was so close to him…

_**Hey King.**_

Ichigo pretended not to have heard the voice of his counterpart as he stood there…damn…he was the one who brought her demise….he was so sure he was killing an enemy…but why did it end up with Rukia?

The memories of that one night when the enemy appeared came rushing back. Peace had started to take over Soul Society and Karakura Town as Aizen's men were obliterated except for the Aizen himself who retreated when faced with a great number of captains.

That happened six months ago.

Then Rukia and him were out patrolling that night when they felt a Hollow's presence and to their shock…it was an Arrancar…Aizen had created another army to continue with his foiled plan.

And he would grudgingly admit that the Arrancar has enough strength to be part of Aizen's 10 Espada. Rukia and him were having a little difficulty until he resorted to his bankai. He was very sure that it was the enemy he was attacking…but…his eyes widened when the black sword pierced through Rukia's body…

He could remember the look of horror on her eyes as she stared at him…not believing he really did kill her…

_**King, listen to me damn it!**_

What is it you want? He asked his counterpart in a very detached manner.

_**That freaking Arrancar did something back there! We could not have killed our Rukia-chan! Do you hear me?**_

Ichigo could hear the desperation in the Hollow's voice as he tried to seek an assurance that it was not him who really killed the woman he vowed to protect with his own life….

Odd how he and the Hollow inside him felt the need to protect her…ever since he had learned to suppress the Hollow, the latter had submitted to him and although he had threatened Ichigo that he would take over if given the chance, the Hollow had learned to really submit to Ichigo.

_**I swear – **_

"Kurosaki-kun?"

The one sided conversation was interrupted by the appearance of the buxom lady who looked at him worriedly. Ichigo just looked at her and looked away again. He does not need anyone to pity him as he is now…he does not need anyone except Rukia…

"It is going to start raining soon. Let's go home now," she urged gently as Ichigo stared heavenwards waiting for the teasing rain to come taunt him for taking the second woman in his life next to his mother.

Rain…odd but it is starting to rain inside him again. In fact he could hear his Hollow muttering some unprintable oath. But nothing registered on his mind except the scene that unfolded him when he woke up and found her dead…as she started to turn into spirit particles.

"Kurosaki-kun?"

This time he turned to look at her and muttered an apology before walking away. Inoue Orihime watched in sadness as her eyes focused on the retreating form o f the man she loves so much.

_"He needed you now Orihime. He needed someone. Rukia is gone," Urahara said as he fanned his face._

_Orihime stared at the merchant hesitantly not sure if she's really prepared for it but then as long as it concerned Kurosaki Ichigo…she would give her all to help him…_

She looked at the sky as tears brimmed her eyes. Why is it that no one was able to sense the Arrancar? Why is it that no one felt the strong pressure?

_Kurosaki-kun…tell me what to do to help._

"What the hell is happening with Ichigo? It had been almost three months," Ishida said to Orihime as he adjusted his glasses. They stared at the two vacant seats…one which was supposedly occupied by Rukia and the other was by Ichigo…he had been absenting himself lately.

"Kurosaki-kun needed someone to help him gather his resolve," Orihime answered. "I will help him in whatever way I can."

Resolve…Ishida shook his head…

Ever since her death, Ichigo lost his resolve to fight…he never turned into a Shinigami once.

"I know…I can't be as much help like Kuchiki-san…but I will do my best," Orihime continued as Ishida and Chad listened to her, noting the uncertainty in her voice. Of course they know she is trying everything but they also knew that no one can really take the place of Kuchiki Rukia.

She is the only one capable of bringing the old Ichigo back.

"Inoue – "

"He just needed time Ishida-kun. He needed them then slowly, he would pick himself up."

Hope so, Ishida said to himself not wanting to discourage the lady who seemed to have fallen hard for the orange-head.

*****************

**Please review on this one. I appreciate those who would leave some reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heh...did not expect to have earlier reviews. Anyway, thanks to the following people, **TorI.A.k.u.m.I., Rukia58, LoveAngel604 and Shubhs. **I really appreciate your reviews. **

**Shubhs - Hehehe, sorry about not updating that fiction. I know I did promise to update it last week and I apologize for not keeping my word. It's just that I have to make it longer you know and I have to gather some ideas still. So I hope you would understand if i was unable to do it okay? But perhaps after our final examination, I would be able to complete it. And hey, what's with the ultimatum? Just kidding. Sorry for keeping you waiting. **

**LoveAngel604 - uhm, nope. I hate Inoue so well, this is definitely an Ichiruki fiction. I don't go for the InouexIchigo pair. **

************

Grimmjaw sneered as he watched the strongest Espada walk out of Aizen's room. So much like Ulquiorra with those tear trail down the face…damn but he thought he could be the king when Aizen was almost defeated but it seems the self-proclaimed King of Hollows had turned tails when he was faced against five captains….two of which he turned into a Vizard some century ago.

So Aizen came back and started creating another bunch of army but what Grimmjaw sighted his interest on is the #1 Espada.

The strong reiatsu emanating from it is so powerful and suffocating that only those strong enough could withstand it. However over the passing days and months, the Primera was able to control it.

************

Orihime watched the young man asleep….he does not know she was there as she snuck on him…she just wanted to see him sleep that is all…it had already been long after that incident and Ichigo is starting to actually return to his old self…yet it was different…

He seemed detached than ever…a permanent scowl on his face yet deeper…and what is really hurting her is that he is distancing himself away from his friends…all his friends who are aware of who he was…of what was given to him…those who aided him in Soul Society and Hueco Mundo…

She watched at the corner as she heard him groan…as she heard his muffled cry in his sleep and her heart went out to him…perhaps she was wrong…perhaps he was still suffering inside more than he let others think of…

"Kurosaki-kun…," she croaked as tears stung her eyes. _Please tell me you needed me…please don't shut us away from you…_

"Ru-ki-a…" he murmured and Inoue tightly shut her eyes at the pain in her heart. Of course ever since she started coming here secretly to watch over him, she had been hearing him call out her name…she could hear the desperation in his voice…she could feel the torment in his soul…

But what she would hear next would probably be the most painful thing for her.

"Rukia…where are you…I need you…"

She looked away in pain…even in his sleep…he is still thinking of her…even when she's gone he is still hoping to see her…and only this time would she admit to herself that she cannot help Ichigo…that the only one who could possibly do it is Rukia…

The plea in his voice as he looked for her…that was shattering her heart…slowly, she stood up and walked out of the room.

************

Renji watched his friend as he walked towards school. Damn…he wanted to curse him…wanted to kill him….but seeing the broken form of Ichigo brought pain to his heart…

Of course he could not…he as much as knew that Ichigo is the one suffering the most…that it was him who is still hurting the most…that it was him who still could not move on even after a year already…

He clenched his fist. He could not stand looking at him like this…Rukia would not stand this sigh of him either…he looked so broken…just like a ghost walking down the pavement…nothing more…

Not able to stop himself, he called the man.

"Kurosaki!!!"

Said guy stopped, unsure he heard his name called…unsure he heard a familiar voice call…unsure of everything now…then Renji stood in front of him…a deep frown on his face…an anger in his eyes…

"R-Renji."

After what he had done to Rukia, he waited for retribution to come from Byakuya and Renji…he truly did…he waited for a long time…to have one of them avenge her death…yet neither one came….and he wondered why…

And now all of a sudden…after more than a year since her death…he appeared in front of him…

Renji did not waste any more time as his hands flew to Ichigo's face and slammed right into it. The force of it pushed Ichigo backwards…he could taste the blood on his mouth…

Perhaps whatever retribution he had been waiting for had already come….but he was so sure it would be Byakuya who would cut his throat….not Renji…

"So you have come to avenge her," he said softly as he wiped the blood. He could see some other students looking at him and the redhead who is in a gigai.

Renji's face darkened at the remark and his hand was raised to the other once again…ready to strike…then instead of hitting Ichigo, his hands flew to his face…as if to stop himself for further inflicting damage…

"Damn you! What has happened to you?" he asked in pained voice as Ichigo stared dumbfounded. What the hell is Renji talking about?

"What the – "

"You look pathetic! Damn you!!! Gather yourself up! This is not how you are supposed to be!" he shouted at the orange head as students started to gather around…curios at what was going on…

But Renji did not give a damn…this stupid excuse of a substitute Shinigami needs some pushing and he is going to push that button.

Ichigo instantly growled at the remark. "What do you know? Have you come here to gloat?!"

Aghast, Renji stared at him in disappointment before shaking his head. "Damn it Ichigo…is that what you think of me? You are not the only one affected by her death."

The mention of it made Ichigo growl even louder as his eyes flashed annoyance. "I do – "

"Rukia!" Renji started, pronouncing the name louder that Ichigo really flinched. It was the first time for a long time before someone really spoke her name…he knew people around him were careful not to mention her in his presence….

"Kurosaki-kun! Abarai-kun!"

Both men did not pay attention to Inoue who immediately came to stop them in case they wanted to fight.

"Rukia…" Renji repeated the name and he croaked much to Ichigo's astonishment. He blinked…it brought back memories when Renji fought him in Soul Society then later on begged him to save her…his voice…

"Renji…"

"Rukia would not like to see you like this! Do you think she would allow this huh?!"

Ichigo froze at the question as he stared in shock at Renji who is now trying so hard to act so damn calm despite the crack in his voice….

Then Ichigo snapped as his hands balled into fists….as Renji watched in pain for what is happening to him…as Orihime listened in pain for what she witnessed between two men who cared so very much about her friend…

"I killed her Renji! Can't you even get that?" he barked at the redhead who only shook his head. "If you came to avenge her…then do it."

With that, Renji had really punched Ichigo again as his eyes flashed raw pain.

"Avenge her? Why? Would killing her ever bring her back? I can relate to how exactly you felt because that is how Rukia had felt too when she killed her vice-captain who was taken over by the hollow!!!!"

The shocking revelation rippled Ichigo to the bones…it was his first time to hear about it…all he knew is that Rukia had a deep scar in her heart…all he knew is that he looked like someone whom she held so dearly before….but he never knew that the pain ran deep….

Renji raked his red hair and turned on hi s heel. "You're my friend too Ichigo and much as I want to blame you for what happened to her…I could not…much as I wanted to hate you for being the one who killed her…I could not…because damn it!!! Rukia would not permit it!!! Can't you even understand that? if she were alive she would not allow you to wallow in this self-pitying excuse of yours! Be like her man…pick yourself up…."

"Renji…"

He was sure he heard him howl despite the number of students who listened in shock…not really getting the real idea…not even registering in their minds the word Renji said about Ichigo killing her…

What shook them is the display of raw pain in both men's face…

Then Renji looked over his shoulder. "Kuchiki-taichou felt the same way too. The least you can do is to go and apologize to him. Don't wait for so long."

*********

Whew. That was short neh Hope it went well.

Please, again, Review would be appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! Examination is finally coming to its end. Anyway, since I have a free time, I would like to update this one. **

**My thanks to the following people:**

**SeraphinaDonna**

**Dibby - yes dibby, this is an Ichiruki film. I guarantee you that.**

**LoveAngel604**

**Thanks guys for reviewing the chap. anyway, here's the next one for you.**

*************

"Why would you not want to kill him now if you said he is the only obstacle in your plan?" the Primera Espada asked Aizen who merely gave a bemused smile.

"The thing is…there are a lot of them protecting him as he is now…" he answered.

"As he is now? What does that mean?" the Espada asked curiously.

Aizen mulled over it for a moment before smiling again. Ah…if only he had Gin here….but then he left the battlefield…left Ichimaru Gin…so he is pretty sure his former vice-captain was already dead if not taken by the Gotei 13.

"Hmm…about a year ago….the proclaimed hero of Soul Society killed someone whom he should not have killed. The girl, Kuchiki Rukia, is the human's source of strength. She is the pillar of his own world so without her, his world crumbled."

"Wouldn't that make him an easy prey now despite what I heard from stories that he is indeed a formidable opponent," the Espada pointed out with a raised brow.

Aizen smiled yet again at how astute the Primera Espada is…and looking at it reminded him of the Quatro Espada he once had…

"He has Urahara Kisuke, Shihouin Yoruichi not to mention his father who was a former Shinigami captain and also the support of some other Shingami. I can't risk it. My strongest men were all killed by them so I have to take necessary precaution. Another thing, I have to take into account the participation of the Vizards in the previous war," he said.

The Primera Espada shrugged and stood up, not even giving him a bow of respect as he headed out towards the door. Aizen mused…well there is a slight difference between the current Primera Espada and the former Quatro Espada…that is…the latter was more respectful.

*********

Grimmjaw snorted as he sighted one Arrancar just sitting straight up.

"Ch…how long are you going to act like nothing is going to happen Ulquiorra?" he asked the former Quatro Espada as the latter turned his sharp emerald eyes towards him.

"What do you want to hear this time Grimmjaw?" he asked with his eyes flickering boredom. The said guy shrugged and took as a seat as he scanned the room in search for another of the remaining former Espada.

"Where is Neliel?"

"Probably out with Pesche."

"You felt the strong powers of his ace now…haven't you? You felt it before yet you chose to keep quiet. Shouldn't we make a move and overthrow Aizen?" he asked.

Again, Ulquiorra gave him a bored look before sighing. Well…in the first place….Grimmjaw was not expecting him to talk that much…hecks…you even barely get the chance to make him talk…

"What could you do against his ace?" Ulquiorra asked with a raised brow.

"Who knows….but I can't just sit well with the fact that I was supposed to become King of Las Noches when he returned…coward eh? Leaving Gin and Toussen to deal with the captains while he retreats here," Grimmjaw chuckled….amused at Aizen for turning his tail…

"So it would seem," Ulquiorra only muttered.

"How about we pay a visit to Kurosaki Ichigo neh?" he suggested that earned yet another look of boredom from his former comrade. Well…they are comrades still…including Nel…

"You are risking everything."

He shrugged. "Well…it was my bad he had to come back and find me sitting in his throne. At least he is not aware of your existence yet Ulquiorra."

"How many Espada are there now?" Ulquiorra asked diverting the subject from Aizen.

"Five I guess…"

"So Aizen has six Espada now and I assume you are the sixth? When will you learn to relinquish that title?" he asked with a slight smirk on his face that Grimmjaw actually raised his brow in surprise. Seldom does Ulquiorra show any reaction at all…

"Shut up. Those five have weird abilities but I can still say we are at par with them…even with the ace…"

Ulquiorra just nodded. "Hmm…that massive reaitsu reminded me of Kurosaki Ichigo…it would be interesting to see how they would fare against each other."

Grimmjaw could only agree….of course…a mysterious smile hovered his lips…

*********

The Primera watched…hidden from the dimension….

So that is the boy I would kill so soon….

Somehow looking at how down he is, the Espada could not help but wonder again about what Aizen said. So…a girl caused it all…

Pity…

And that same pity made the Espada not want to kill the boy…it made it actually more intrigued to learn how a certain Shinigami girl with the name of Kuchiki Rukia have so much influenced over him…

Guess it is time to actually see for myself.

***********

**_Sorry for the short chater. this is actually just to establish something. Anyway, I hope it would still keep you going. I promise to make the next chapter longer._**

**_Reviews Please. _**


	4. Chapter 4

**Greetings!!!!**

**I have been slacking off lately. Anyway, thanks to the following:**

**Mimi-ride-nationwide - aha....quite ironic don't you think so? hehehe...anyway, uhm...i was making a reference to the previous time when Ulquiorra would always call him sama. Anyway, its only in this story i believe that i should make Ulquiorra a traitor to Aizen.**

**DarkJason - yeah, don't worry, I'll continue this story.**

**SeraphinaDonna - thanks for wishing me luck. Anyway, about your query...yeah sure..probably there...you'll just have to check it out...hehehe..**

**LoveAngel604 - here's the next chap.**

**And my thanks to the other readers who although have not left a review, still managed to read this one. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

********************

Matsumoto was walking outside the Court of Pure Souls when she caught sight of a cloaked figure. She frowned. She knew she is being stalked just by it…heck….she was aware of that presence for a long time now….like somehow is keeping a close eye on her…

"MATSUMOTO!!!"

She cringed at the icy voice of her captain as she looked around trying to find him. She was sure she left the office and saw him just going to their squad quarter. How was it that his voice boomed all throughout Seiretei?

She sighed and looked at her left to find the figure gone. Who is following her?

Toshirou's brow twitched a couple of times already as he stared at the stack of paper works left by his vice-captain whom he is sure is already gallivanting outside Seiretei.

Of course everyone who heard his voice actually laughed at his misfortune. How was it that he was able to tolerate a lazy bum like Matsumoto Rangiku? He wondered and really he had no idea why…

Sighing, he went outside when he felt a presence behind him. On alert, his hands drew his soul slayer as he turned around to see a cloaked figure in front of him.

"Who are you?"

There was no reply at first until slowly, he revealed himself much to Toshirou's shock. Instantly, he really unsheathed his sword and is in a fighting stance…

"I do not wish for my presence to be known that is why I made the effort to approach you secretly using this cloak that Syazel had invented before his demise," the visitor said.

"What do you want Ichimaru Gin?" he growled in demand, his blade already pointing at him yet the former 3rd squad captain did not make any attempts at all to draw his sword as he raised his hands.

"I'm still a traitor I know that but I came to warn you. Soul society should prepare for the upcoming battle. He had created a stronger army…stronger than Stark with his ace on his side."

"Why should I trust you?" Toshirou asked icily and Gin looked at him seriously….no trace of his permanent foxy smile.

"I am not asking you to trust me or anything Hitsugaya-taichou. I merely came to warn you all for a stronger force…an impending doom…"

"Why would you turn your back on him?" Toshirou asked skeptically.

"I have no interest in a man who leaves his minions behind when he cowers in fear. Besides, the main reason I came here is to make sure you will take care of Ran-chan."

"You made a mistake by leaving her for Aizen."

"And I am making amends now. I am not sure who his Espada now are but I can pretty assure you that you will also receive aid from three former Espada. Grimmjaw, Ulquiorra and Neliel…all of which have proven their strength to all of you…that is of course in gratitude to Kurosaki Ichigo."

Toshirou lowered his blade despite his skeptical look. "Have you shown yourself to her?"

"No. I am merely a man working in the shadows now. How is Kurosaki Ichigo?"

The question made Toshirou quiet for a while.

"The same as ever. He never got to move on after Kuchiki's death."

Gin nodded…

"I shall take my leave. You have no reason to trust me Toshirou but this time…I am asking you to give me little faith…I'll amend whatever I have done…."

With that he left Toshirou contemplating what had just transpired a few moments ago….

************

Ichigo placed a bouquet of flowers in front of the grave he made for her. It was in this place that she died in his watch…that she vanished in his eyes….that is why he put up a gravestone here as a feeble tribute to her…

After Renji came to him that time…he had done so much thinking…

He knew he could not erase his sin…he knew he could not bring her back…the only woman he cared for the most…he knew how much he suffered for it but also considered how Byakuya and Renji must have suffered too…

That is why…he will gather the remaining pieces….Rukia will like it if she sees him…she would certainly reprimand him had he chosen to continue wallowing in guilt and agony…

_**Hey King….how long are you going to zone out? Can't you feel the ominous presence lurking just behind us?**_

The voice of the Hollow inside snapped him to his senses and Ichigo was immediately alerted….his eyes scanning the area…his senses trying to figure it out…

Indeed…he could feel the tingling sensation from a strong opponent…ominous as his counterpart had said…

What is this feeling of dread?

_**Doesn't it remind you of an Espada?**_

Yeah but somehow it felt dreadful….

_**Perhaps someone like Ulquiorra. That freaking Espada who almost killed us…I have to get him again.**_

He ignored the remark. Could it be that this one is just an Espada still lower than 1?

_**Heh…you sure are remembering the shock of finding out Ulquiorra as number 4 with his strength already.**_

Shut up. I can feel it…the suffocating reaitsu….

_**It seems to compare to mine.**_

Damn. I don't want to draw my sword again.

There was a moment of silence as if the counter part of Ichigo is thinking about saying something.

_**Neh King…have you forgotten the one we fought?**_

What about it?

_**I want to kill him…chop him to pieces…he was responsible for Rukia's death.**_

Ichigo's eyes widened at the remark. It was his first time to hear his counterpart talk about it after a year. Yet this time…

"So….I see you are the one Aizen feared the most."

Numb…Ichigo could only look back slowly at the monotonous voice that spoke to him…

***********

Of course it was not only Ichigo who felt the ominous presence. Every one with high spiritual awareness was alarmed at their guest who suddenly popped out from nowhere.

"Urahara."

"I know Yoruichi. Danger is starting…."

Yoruichi shuddered at the tingling sensation. It was not like her to feel afraid yet for the first time…she really felt fear crawl into her at the dreadful feeling…

Urahara noticed it and smiled not so reassuringly as he is uncertain about it too….

Aizen had created a stronger one?

He could tell by the fluctuating reiatsu that the guest had the same massive power as Kurosaki Ichigo…perhaps even stronger…

"Let's go. I can feel Ichigo there."

Just as they both hurried outside the store, they suddenly stopped.

Ichigo again at the gravestone of Rukia…

"Damn. There is no way for him to fight the enemy at his condition now."

********

Orihime trembled at the dreadful feeling as she tried to hug herself…telling her everything is alright…

But again…sensing Ichigo's reaitsu at the same spot where the ominous presence linger, she jumped out from her bed in her pajama as she hurried outside only to bump at Chad who seemed to have felt it too…like he is going there as well…

"Sado-kun!"

The dark man just nodded. "He is in danger."

Together they both hurried to the park just as they felt Ishida coming from the left street. "What is that reiatsu? It felt ominous."

"Yeah. It is like sucking everything around it," Chad agreed.

"There is no change in Ichigo's reiatsu. He is not even turning into his Shinigami form despite the danger!" Ishida hissed as Orihime worried silently. But why? Does he think he deserves to die as well?

***********

Even in Soul Society….they were alerted at the spiking reaitsu from the Living World as those in the research department frantically called the attention of all captains.

No one was speaking as they stared at the monitor…red dots….Espada…

But the tell-tale sign is bigger…perhaps the biggest they have seen so far…

"Impossible. Aizen had managed to create one who is stronger than Stark?" Joushirou exclaimed in shock as he continued staring at the monitor while remembering the fight of his best friend against the Primera Espada before….it was a tough battle…one where Shunsui barely escaped death…beside the latter had even admitted that he was alive only because Stark never really fancied killing.

Toshirou remembered Gin's warning. _So this is what he meant? I never knew it would be this trouble._

"What are you all standing there? Dispatch a team to aid the substitute Shingami," the sotaichou ordered calmly yet his face betrayed him as well…there was also shock on his face….every one can tell that…

Byakuya stared at the monitor before turning on his heel without a word as Kenpachi had already smirked…sensing a good battle to come…

*********

"Oh? They look rattled by the appearance neh?" Aizen said to one of the lower ranked Espada as they watched from above what is happening…Urahara and Yoruichi frantically approaching the spot where Kurosaki Ichigo is still standing with no reaction at all except total shock.

Grimmjaw snorted and secretly left the others. He could not stand to watch. He wanted some action but he knew Ulquiorra would not allow it…at least not yet…

He slammed the door shut as Neliel looked at him while Ulquiorra did not even bother to spare him a single glance.

"It has begun."

************

Ichigo opened his mouth to speak but could not find any words at all. In fact…his throat felt dry as he trembled in front of the one who just appeared….a mask was covering the head…

Yet the face reminded him of Ulquiorra…cyan lines that marked a tear trail…

Two tear trails that run down from the eyes….

_**KING!!! THERE IS NO FREAKING WAY THIS IS HAPPENING!!!!**_

He could hear the shouts from inside him as the hollow felt shocked as well…

The enemy glanced at the gravestone for a second before looking back at Ichigo again.

Heck…so very much like Ulquiorra in that blank, emotionless face…

_**THAT IS NOT THE POINT RIGHT NOW!!! HOW COULD YOU EVEN COMMENT LIKE THAT WHEN –**_

"Your name?"

Ichigo gulped…his eyes still wide with shock…and fear? But why is he afraid? Is he afraid to die? He shook his head…no that is not it…

"Kurosaki Ichigo. And you?"

The enemy who really looked like an Espada all the way did not even have any reaction.

"I have no name and it does not really matter. Aizen said I have no use of a name."

_**FUCK!!! GET ME OUT OF HERE!!! SOMETHING IS WRONG!!!**_

Keep quiet. I told you I do not want to draw out either you or Zangetsu.

_**This is suicide. Get me out of here!!! I know you want to die for the death of Rukia but not this way!!! We still have to avenge her remember?**_

Ichigo was amused at how his counterpart is really hell bent in avenging the death of Rukia when in fact they were the ones who killed her. How the hell is he going to avenge her death against him?

"Are you an Espada?" he rather asked…trying to make out the entire appearance of the enemy in front. The Espada is quite a distance and is facing sideways…

"Ah."

"Why don't you have a name? Did Aizen felt no need for it?"

"Who knows..."

"What rank are you?" he asked…feeling the need to know it…

Both he and the Espada felt the approaching reaitsu so the latter had just flicked a finger and a garganta opened while Ichigo watched…still in his numb state….in fact he was surprised he could even talk….

This time the Espada looked at him head straight not like a while ago where she was slightly looking at him…her eyes more focused on the distance….

"Why did you kill the girl?"

Ichigo opened his mouth yet no words came again…

And then his eyes really widened at something….the Espada just turned around ready to leave.

"The next time we probably meet would be the battle. I don't think I can kill a broken soul like you."

"You have not told me yet what rank you are."

"As I have said I have no name but in there I am the Primera Espada," the answer came as the Espada looked at Ichigo with a slight weirdness then the garganta closed. Ichigo could only watch in perfect horrified expression.

"Rukia…"

************

_First, i know it sounds weird but please don't question me yet about how she came to be...at least not yet..._

**_Again, Review will be highly appreciated. It's the least an author could get from the readers._**


	5. Chapter 5

**_My thanks to the following guys: _**

**_SeraphinaDonna, DarkJason and Meashadow. _**

**_I'm quite lazy to actually leave some note so I only have to express my gratitude to those mentioned above. _**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

***********

It was all Ichigo could mutter when the Primera Espada who had the same eyes and face like Rukia actually had left…that was basically the reason why he felt so shocked, why even the hollow in him could not believe it…

_**Something is not right. She should not be an Arrancar. An Espada?**_

Still fazed by what had been revealed in front of him, Ichigo could not comment. He did not even feel the presence of his allies as they all gathered around him in alertness…as their eyes searched for the one responsible for the disturbance in the air…

"Are you alright?" Yoruichi asked the kid who looked too stricken…too shock…

Ichigo nodded nonchalantly, his eyes still on the space where the garganta had opened a few moments ago.

The nudge made him look at the person standing in front of him with worry. Odd…but Renji is acting all weird ever since he appeared….

"Renji…"

"You look rattled. What happened? Where did it go?" he asked as Ichigo is still unable to get over the shock of looking at an Espada who is very much like Rukia…it could not be real…it could not be her…he saw it with his own eyes when her soul had disintegrated into small particles…

"A-Ah…"

"That ominous feeling….that reaitsu…it is an Espada…is it not?" Joushirou Ukitake asked as he stood beside Byakuya who only subjected Ichigo into silent scrutiny.

"Y-Yeah…"

Confused and still fazed, Ichigo rubbed his face as his amber eyes met that of Byakuya's bone-chilling glare….

_**Ask them what that was all about King!!! I am pretty sure I saw Rukia fade away!!!"**_

"Shut up," he snarled in confusion as both hands rested on his head…

"It was strange that he did not leave you scathed," Urahara said. "What was his purpose?"

For the life of him…Urahara could say this was the first time he had no idea as to what Aizen really planned…it was the first time he felt crawling in the dark while seeking out answers….

Byakuya sighed. "The boy is rattled and just as confused as we are. Leave him be for a while Urahara."

The statement made Urahara and Yoruichi look at each other in astonishment. They were somehow expecting some condescending remark from the noble man. Although his face remained emotionless, the two could tell the slight hint of compassion from his voice.

Well…guess he really had softened despite the fact that Ichigo was at fault…

"I believe we have to discuss about this at the shop then," Urahara said as he cast a skeptical look on Ichigo…something about his look made him curious…

He stared at the wide space….shuddering a little with the faint aura from the guest a while ago.

The other captains all nodded as they headed into one direction while Ichigo was left with his friends along with Renji. Sure thing, they knew the group would soon follow.

*****

"Kurosaki-kun?"

_I have no name._

She said that. Was that Rukia? Or was that a product of another Espada? Like the one Rukia fought? The Novena Espada…

"Hey. At least tell us you are okay," Renji muttered softly. "You got us all worried there."

Ichigo found it hard to speak as he rubbed his face again….feeling his head suddenly throb in pain.

"Sorry. Let's go," he said and left the group looking at him helplessly.

"Damn," Renji cursed under his breathe as he looked upwards. "Rukia…why did you have to go?"

Of course it was stupid to ask…it is not like she had a choice to go…sighing gently, he glanced at the gravestone where her name was engraved beautifully.

*************************

"Oh? You did not finish him," Aizen mused as the Primera Espada entered the castle without much as a word to anyone like she usually does….ah…again…it reminded him much of his most loyal Espada….Ulquiorra Schiffer….it was a shame he had to die in the hands of Kurosaki Ichigo…

"I did not go there to kill him yet. I went there to see what the ryoka boy you mentioned looked like," she answered deadpan.

"Hmm…the preparation is almost complete…one more month to go," he rather said and she just shrugged it off.

****************************

The captains and Urahara and Yoruichi knew they could not force Ichigo to talk about what had just happened a few hours ago. He looked hell bent on keeping his mouth shut….

So they decided to leave it be…at least for a while…

Renji took a seat besides his friend as they left the others to talk about the appearance of an Espada…signifying another battle to commence anytime soon…

"So…."

"Renji…where do souls go when they disintegrate?" he asked the redhead. He felt like he wanted to talk to him more than anyone else….maybe because they both felt the same pain…the same loss…and they were both close to the same girl…one is involved romantically without him knowing it while the other is just platonic…

"I don't know. I am not sure really," he admitted as he scratched his head.

Ichigo looked up at the sky adorned with those stars…

"I never wanted to talk about it before," he said without looking at the redhead. Renji knew what he was referring to and was prepared to listen seeing as this comes only once….the opportunity where Ichigo opens up…heck…it was only Rukia whom he felt like opening up…

"Then perhaps it is time you talk about it…to let it all out…" he suggested.

Ichigo was silent for a moment. He sighed.

"When I went bankai…I was so sure I was attacking the enemy…."

Renji did not know this. Why? Ichigo never talked about it to anyone….not even Urahara….not even Yoruichi….all he said is he killed her…without him knowing it….of course that made Byakuya furious…how could someone just claim killing someone without knowing about it?

"What do you mean?"

"I swore I struck the Hollow Renji…I mean the Arrancar…heck it even grinned on me as the blade thrust on him…what I could not understand is how Rukia was the one killed."

"Impossible…." Renji murmured with disbelief.

"I tried so hard to protect her…heck…I did not save her from all your asses only to have her die by my blade," Ichigo continued hoarsely, this time feeling his voice thicken at the emotions he held onto for so long…

"But if you said…"

"I know it sounds so confusing but only now did I happen to listen to my Hollow…he said the same thing to me before…"

"Ichigo…."

"Renji…Rukia…Rukia is my world…can't you understand that? She is my umbrella from the rain that is why I can't accept that I killed her!!!"

Renji was too shock at the sudden outburst from Ichigo so he could only stare at the orange head.

"Damn it! Stop blaming yourself!" he hissed and looked away. "If she were alive…she would say the same thing…"

There was a pregnant silence that followed before Ichigo spoke so softly that it was even barely audible…that Renji had to even strain his ears to catch up what Ichigo said as he stood up to leave….

_The fact of the matter is…the Espada a while ago looks exactly like Rukia._

_***********_

The Primera Espada stopped on her track when she spotted someone from the edges of the castle. That same someone stared back at her with the same expression…blank one…

She waited for the man to come near her as she noted how he is slowly taking strides.

"So…I see you are the Primera Esapda."

No reaction from her face….she just stared at his emerald eyes….

She vaguely remember Aizen telling her about one of the Espada…big eyes like her with the same tear trails on his face…was he this one?

"You are?"

"Ulquiorra Schiffer. Are you going to attack then?"

The question made her look at him with a slight wonder on her face.

"I see you are alive," she rather said. "Aizen had assumed you are dead as well and only Grimmjaw was left among the first Espada he created."

Ulquiorra did not comment on it as he just shrugged his shoulder just as a small child appeared from the sand with a loud squeal and sat on his shoulder.

"Neliel wanted to follow," the girl said as she poked the green-eyed Arrancar.

"I told you to stay behind."

"But Neliel wants to come. Neliel is sorry," she mumbled softly.

The Primera Espada turned on her heels to leave. She had no time for this stuff. Besides….well…she'd go easy here and pretend she did not see them…

Ulquiorra raised his brow and patted Nel on his shoulder. "You might have scared her."

"Eh?" the girl cried. "Neliel is so sorry Ulquiorra."

"It's fine."

***********

Renji wanted to ask Ichigo about what he meant but it was pretty obvious the latter is trying to avoid him. So deciding to take matters into his hands, he walked towards a certain room to find his captain looking outside the window….staring at the bright moon…

"Kuchiki-taichou."

The man did not even bother to look at him.

"What is it Abarai?"

"Something happened last night…when that Espada appeared…."

This time, he looked at him, urging him to talk.

He sighed. _Sorry Ichigo but this time…you will be forced to draw out your zanpaktou._

"What about it?"

"The Espada…according to Ichigo…." He shut his eyes….believing Rukia is alive yet hoping she is not what Ichigo had seen…

"Well?"

"The Espada is the mirror image of Rukia sir."

**********

He stood by the window, looking up at the dark sky…yet in his subconscious…he wanted to see the Primera Espada…he wanted to confirm something…then he stilled.

_Why did you kill the girl?_

It was a question he could not even provide an answer to. Heck…he himself does not know why she died…and the worst part is she died by his blade…

_**King…**_

Have you felt nothing from her? Familiarity?

_**Nah…what I could only feel from her presence is the reiatsu and although I said it compares to mine…hers is far more ominous. Don't tell me that while you tried to converse with her, you have not felt the feeling of particles being sucked in a darkness. **_

No. I was so busy trying to make out how she looks because there was something familiar with her…heck…if she had not turned I would not have seen her eyes…can you get what I mean? Her eyes…so much like Rukia…her Hollow mask covered her hair so I could not say about it…

_**Heh…funny how you were so curious about its appearance. You were afraid.**_

I will not deny it.

_**She is powerful…stronger than me.**_

Ichigo smirked.

Isn't that a surprise? You are actually admitting someone is stronger than you now?

_**Under normal circumstances, of course I am still King. **_

You are still full of yourself.

He gulped at the familiar reaitsu that suddenly appeared in his bedroom and he did not need to turn to find out who he was. Heck…in all honesty…he would be the person he feared to face…

"Kurosaki Ichigo."

He cringed at the venom in his voice. How was it that Rukia, when she was alive, was able to keep up with this? This Byakuya is just like Ulquiorra…

Slowly, Ichigo turned around to find both Byakuya and Yoruichi looking at him with seriousness. There was no threat from Byakuya…

"Tell us everything," Yoruichi demanded harshly, her golden eyes flashing annoyance. "You have something to tell us."

_**I guess that redhead really had no choice neh?**_

"What do you want to know? If Renji told you about it, isn't that enough already?" he answered with plea. He could not bear to remember it again. Jesus….he wanted to forget about it for a while after opening it up to Renji…

Because it still hurts inside…it still stung…

"Was it true?"

"We need to know Ichigo," another voice joined from the back and Urahara was sitting at the window ledge.

"Christ…just…"

"We need to know because Rukia might be alive," Urahara repeated firmly that made him look up immediately, not even aware that hope immediately flashed his eyes.

Rubbing his face, Ichigo let himself fall to the bed as he recalled the night of that tragedy…and as he related too the Primera Espada…

**********

The captains gathered already after Byakuya, Yoruichi and Urahara confronted Ichigo some time ago. They related every detail to them…each contemplating on it…wondering if it could even be possible…

Yet the question remained…how…

How did Rukia end up in Hueco Mundo if she was really alive? How did she become a Hollow turned Arrancar turned Primera Espada…?

"It is no longer safe for us," Urahara said…his jovial smile not on his face…seldom do you see him so serious…

"What do they plan?"

"That is something we do not know about. Ever since the Winter War…the unpredictability of Aizen's action had risen to a higher level and the most unpredictable to happen had indeed happened already…"

Then his voice suddenly trailed off as he remembered something…

"Something on your mind?" Yoruichi asked casually as others sipped on their coffee waiting for him to talk.

"This is a theory however…I think I know now…"

Every one raised their brow. "What do you know now?"

"She had a very strong spirit energy…at the same level with Kurosaki yet somehow different…and ominous…the sole container of the Hogyouku…it was effective on her. I don't know but I think there were remaining pieces in her."

The remark rendered everyone speechless as they all looked at Urahara like he had grown two horns…except of course for Byakuya who is still so composed despite the situation…hell…one would give anything away just to have the same composure as him…

"So…what does this say?" Toshirou asked.

"It says that if she is Rukia…and if she had become an enemy…and if she does not know us…then we don't stand a chance against her…neither can he…her power is still raw…"

"Doesn't that mean that Ichigo can still defeat her?"

"Perhaps yes…but still…the reaitsu is very unsettling…it is like sucking away everything within its reach…you have felt it all when we rushed to him," he said with uncertainty.

Byakuya stood up, his face not revealing what he could possibly be thinking.

"Then in that case…we only need to make him stronger…" he said that shocked Renji and Yoruichi and Urahara. Since when did Byakuya offered to help the disdainful human he so very hated?

"Are you sure?"

He stared hard at Urahara. "Of course. Since when did I waver on my decision? Ah perhaps only when I allowed my sister to get executed. That is not the point though…what I am saying is only he has a fair chance against the Primera Espada."

"Your sister."

"Perhaps yes and perhaps no. I would not put too much hope on it…but if she is indeed my sister, then the only one who could possibly save her is that boy."

Yoruichi chuckled a little. "Wow Byakuya. You really talked longer eh?"

What she received is an icy glare from the noble. "Quiet."

She did although she could not suppress the smile from her lips. Urahara too had smiled behind his fan while Renji scratched his head at the little change from his captain. It would only show how far he would go just to save his sister.

"Besides, if he fails then I will not forgive him. The situation does not change the fact from a year ago that he pointed his blade on my pride."

With that he left while the others were left with an amused smile.

Kuchiki Byakuya is just as much as an enigma as his sister…

Ironic that despite not having blood relations, they both still shared almost the same traits…

**_Thanks for reading. _**

**_Reviews please. _**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi there again.**

**So I would go straight to saying thanks to the following: **

**To my new reviewers: pencilpen, anon, sorra and xwhitemoonx**

**Also thanks to the following who have been watching out for this fic: SeraphinaDonna, DarkJason, and xSodeNoShirayukix...by the way Sode...yeah, I'll check on it later on. That's a promise. **

**disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

*******  
**

His eyes shut open the moment he felt the reaitsu again. He immediately stood up from his bed, already in panic yet in anticipation. Damn it…why the hell does he seem so excited? It does not mean that because the Primera Espada is like Rukia that she is already Rukia…

But throwing that aside, he still changed into his Shinigami form for the first time much to his chagrin.

He jumped off the window towards the direction of the being. It is different yet familiar…this time the reiatsu dropped to certain degree that he could feel it faintly. Is that possible?

"I see you were able to return to your Shinigami form."

It was a statement coming from behind him and he froze on the spot. She was there? How come he did not see her? How come he did not sense her?

Slowly, he turned to see her standing there like the first time she appeared. She was looking at him blankly…or more like her eyes…amethyst…lack life…it is so empty…

"Have you come to kill me now?" he asked casually, his hands on his soul slayer already.

Her face remained blank. Damn…if not for her pale skin…if not for that damn face…he would think she is Rukia…but Rukia has fire in her eyes despite her icy demeanor.

It was always her pair of eyes that pulled him to her if he may say so.

"Kill you?" was the mocked question.

"Isn't that what Aizen wanted? To kill all those who are on his way to achieving the King's key?" he spat. Every time he thinks of Aizen…he remembers Rukia's almost death by the sword of Ichimaru Gin…he remembers Inoue being taken to Hueco Mundo…he remembers Rukia coming to him…he remembers the Arrancar he fought a year ago…damn but he remembers her…

"I came here of my own volition. You intrigue me I say."

He sighed and eyed her sharply yet avoiding looking into her eyes…because…

"I see."

He looked around.

"They cannot feel my presence unlike last time. Because I intentionally let them know of my presence," she said that made Ichigo widen his eyes in surprise. She can do that?

"Why do you work for Aizen?" he asked. Odd…they talk at the top of the roof near their school…like they were some old friends…

"Work for him?" she repeated nonchalantly. "I do not work for anyone."

"Oh? That's hard to believe thinking that he created you through Hogyouku. Tell me Primera Espada…"

"I am simply aiding him is all," she said…still no change of reaction from her face…damn…he met two people who are just as blank as her…a Shinigami and an Espada…

He strapped back his sword now that he knew he would not die yet. Odd how his inner self is not talking to him right now.

"You look like her," he blurted which made her look at him…her violet eyes shone with a slight surprise. Ichigo could not understand why he felt the need to actually tell that to her? Was he looking for someone to blame him...even going as far as telling such to an espada, who ironically, looks like her...so that someone could actually shove the blatant truth to him?

"Her?"

He nodded and looked away. "Ah…you look exactly like the woman I killed…her name is Kuchiki Rukia…" He blinked and gulped at the mention of the name. He even tasted something bitter at the mention of it.

"Interesting. Now I am beginning to understand why Aizen wanted me to kill you," she said and Ichigo was surprised at the icy tone. And he thought she would always talk monotonously.

He sat down. "Because he knew I could not kill someone who looks like Rukia."

"So it would seem."

"Judging by your reaitsu…I can tell you are stronger than me. Even my inner self is telling me that," he started as he looked at the starry sky. After the Winter War, he and Rukia always sat on their rooftop and gaze upward…wondering about life…what happens next…what to do next…

The Primera Espada made no comment.

"But if you plan to fight me…at least allow me to kill the Espada whom we fought one year ago," he said with fiery that the Primera Espada only stared at him.

"What is the girl to you?"

The question made Ichigo look up once again…what is she to him really? Everyone had been wondering about that since day one. Since the time she came into his life…

"She's everything to me."

"Pity that she had to die and by your blade at that…" she said again. Now there was someone who actually told that to him face to face. And Ichigo realized it was better that way...it felt better that way...to know that he is blamed for it..."I heard she is your strength. Now that she is gone, you lost your will…I wonder how you would fare against me in that condition."

Ichigo gave out a derisive laugh. Damn Aizen…he made it harder for Ichigo by creating someone who looked like Rukia.

He turned at the sound of something and saw her opening a garganta.

"Gather yourself up because when we will fight…I will go all out on you," she said over her shoulder. "And that time is nearing. A few more days."

With that, she vanished and Ichigo just looked at the space where she disappeared.

_**Looks like the Stark-type.**_

Yeah.

_**Are you prepared to fight her? Someone who looks like Rukia?**_

Ichigo sighed, his amber eyes gazing heavenwards.

She's Aizen's pawn and she is not Rukia.

_**Your heart is wavering King. I can see you do not want to fight someone who would remind you of her. **_

I guess you are right. All I want is to fight that damn Espada from a year ago and finish Aizen by my own hands.

_**Then I will certainly aid you there. Besides…I feel we have gotten a little stronger…they are training you hard.**_

Ah it was surprising especially that Byakuya is the one helping me train. Heck…I wanted him to lash at me…I wanted him to kill me to be honest…I took away his sister…and I killed her.

Funny how the Hollow did not even attempt to comment on it.

Ichigo once again drew a sharp breathe as he looked upwards….remembering a conversation he had with her when they do this.

_"I just wished this peaceful feeling could last long," Rukia said while Ichigo draped his arms around her. From the outside, they look like lovers in their position…but somehow…they are not…_

_He just felt like giving her warmth in the cold night despite her sweater._

_"With Aizen still planning around, I bet this is just temporary," he answered. It had been two years since the Winter War. Ichimaru Gin is assumed dead while Toussen did indeed die._

_Rukia sighed silently. He could feel her trembling. _

_"Something wrong?" he asked. He is savoring the moment when they are not bickering or arguing over something…this kind of situation happens rarely…_

_"He used many people to achieve his dream," she said. _

_"Ah."_

_"Those Espada…they were all expendable for him. I can't surmise how a soul could be so callous…could be so…"_

_"Can we not talk about it for a moment Rukia? I wanted to just sit here and gaze at the stars with you by my side."_

_She did not comment but she nuzzled her head closer, her small frame shivering from the cold._

_"It had been two years or more since I first met you," she said. _

_"That meeting is one of those that I will never forget."_

_And that is true. Because that meeting changed his world forever…giving him the strength he needed to protect those he loves…those he cares for…_

_"Rukia…I promise you…"_

_"Promise?" she sounded intrigued._

_"Ah…I admit that when I first went to Soul Society, it is with the desire to save you to pay a debt…a life for a life…"_

_He felt her stiffen at the remark so he held her tightly before she could break free. He could tell she would get angry any minute._

_Yet she did not. _

_"A life for a life huh? That is how you put it?" she asked painfully that Ichigo cursed inside. Sometimes she would interrupt him before she could finish his sentence. She's one annoying midget alright…yet he still…_

_"Listen to me first. I said yes…it was a life for a life…but that was until I really came to fight Renji. He talked about his regret. He let you go…" he said softly. _

_"What the hell are you talking about?" she asked sharply._

_"You remember when I went to look for you the night before we depart? I told you something about some reason why I needed to protect you so badly."_

_She frowned. "Ah but you did not say it anyway."_

_"It was because Kakku interrupted me idiot," he smirked. "The reason is because I do not want to let you go…that is why I went to Soul Society to save you…not because of a debt or perhaps a little of it…but mostly…I do not want to let the girl who changed my world go…I would not follow Renji's mistake."_

_"Are you alright Ichigo?" she asked as her hands flew to his forehead to check if he has fever. He snapped it away and held her hands._

_"Scratch that. I am perfectly fine," he said and his amber eyes softened as he looked down and met her amethyst orbs. "You stopped the rain and Rukia…I swear on my heart to protect you no matter what happens. Not only Renji and Byakuya…"_

_She smiled faintly and looked away…a look he could not define is written in her face…_

_"We will protect each other," she said and eyed him…"You understand Ichigo? We will protect each other."_

************

When he entered the school the following day, he received a curious look from Chad and Inoue.

"Something wrong?" he asked casually and took his seat…glancing for a moment at his right…heck…how many years has it been since he graduated from high school? And he would remember her sitting at his right…

He shook his head.

Orihime looked at him with pain and Ichigo really felt sorry he could not return what she offered most…

"I saw you with the Espada last night," she said that made Ichigo jolt up. He looked at her with his amber eyes widening…then he looked at Chad….his friend is only giving him a silent look…

"H-How…"

"Why are you acting friendly with an Espada?" she asked with a slight accusation from her voice which surprised Ichigo even more.

"Inoue…"

"The Espada are enemies…they killed her…they took me…why are you still acting friendly?" she asked, her eyes already brimmed with tears.

"Acting friendly?" he repeated. But how did Inoue know? He did not sense her last night…

She nodded. "Kurosaki-kun…I felt your reaitsu when you changed into that Shinigami form…I followed it and I saw you on the rooftop…talking to that Espada…"

His face was suddenly stern and he met her eyes. "Have you seen the Espada?"

The question seemed to have taken her by surprise.

"No."

"That is the Primera Espada."

She gave a horrified gasp. "P-Primera you say…?"

He could understand what she meant. A Primera Espada…someone stronger than Ulquiorra…someone who could easily defeat them all…

He sighed. There is really no choice but for them to know about it anyway.

"Ah…and I was not acting friendly with her."

"Her?"

"She was the one acting friendly with me," he answered.

"Might be a trap," Ishida joined in. Ichigo looked at him and shook his head.

"Perhaps…do you really want to know Inoue? Do you really want to know why I did not fight her? Why I just talked to her?"

"Kurosaki!" Ishida gasped at his harsh tone which he was not even aware of. Damn…everything seemed to take its toll on him…

Ichigo looked at the Quincy and in a tone so low he whispered.

"She is the mirror image of Rukia."

********

Ishida gasped in horror while Orihime covered her mouth in shock. The only reaction from Chad is the slight widening in his eyes.

"W-What?" he stuttered and pounded his fist on the table. Ichigo just shrugged his shoulders with a slight indifference.

"I told you. The eyes…the height…the voice…only this time…her tone is monotonous…I could not say much about the hair since her mask is covering it…but all the way she is like Rukia. Now tell me, how do you suppose am I going to fight someone who looked like the woman I killed? Who looked like the woman I love? I was so confused okay?"

Ishida flinched at the sound of his voice. Ichigo is actually perked up. But what caught Ishida's ears is not what he said…rather it was the pain…it was the hurt he felt when thinking about her…

He studied his friend's features…he looked so haggard…he looked so defeated…and it was only this time that he understood something…

Kurosaki Ichigo loves Rukia…and he is not wallowing in guilt and pain because he killed a nakama…instead…because it was his blade that killed her…the woman who is everything to him since high school…

His eyes darted to Orihime who shut her eyes tightly to prevent the tears yet it flowed down still…then she fled the room…

Ichigo did not even make attempts to follow her…he was seated still…his orange locks gripped too hard by his fingers…

*********

Grimmjaw scanned the area. Heck…no matter how many times he comes here…he would always remember fighting that freaking Ichigo.

They need to move fast…time is not an option for them now…Aizen is making sure about all of it…

And Grimmjaw could feel a slight chance against the enemy…if they play their cards right…

He spotted the orange head as he walked with his head bent so low. He sighed…that Rukia Kuchiki is something to have such a tremendous effect on the strong guy…

Using sonido, he stood in front of him who looked so shock.

"What? You have gotten so weak in the past year already?" he sneered at the human as the latter tried to adjust. "Kurosaki Ichigo…damn I feel like I can kill you now."

"Really?" he smirked. "What do you want Grimmjaw?"

The said person gave out an annoyed sigh. "Damn…what do I want? I want my freaking seat in Las Noches back!"

"Eh?"

"Do you still have time to mope around? Aizen is on the moves. This would be a repeat of the Winter War. Only this time…he has less Espada…but stronger still…stronger than the former ones…"

Ichigo blinked. He is not sure he is hearing it right. "What the hell are you freaking telling me? Are you helping me?"

"Do I have a choice?" he snarled back. "There are only three remaining Espada from the first he created," he informed the human who looked stunned at the revelation.

"T-Three?" he squeaked as if mentally adding…three plus the newly created Espada…

"Ah…me, Neliel and Ulquiorra."

"W-W-What? Ulquiorra is still alive?"

Grimmjaw smirked at the shock in his voice and face as well.

"Gone deaf or something?" he smirked. "Uquiorra is alive but Aizen does not know it. All he knew is I am the one remaining. We will aid you because it would benefit us."

"Why is Ulquiorra fighting him?" Ichigo asked in curiosity.

"Hell if I know…but I did not come here to talk about Ulquiorra…damn…the freaking four would be annoyed if I talk about him…there is something I need you to know…"

*************

Toshirou glanced up at the intruder in his office. It was just thanks that Matsumoto is not around. The sotaichou had already been informed about the Primera Espada and had agreed to help the Substitute Shinigami to get stronger…

"You."

"Do you all have time for paperwork? Aizen is already preparing. A day and a half would be the repeat of the Winter War…"

Toshirou froze for a moment at that…remembering the Winter War…remembering the condition of Matsumoto and Momo…

Remembering Halibel…

He shuddered a little at the thought.

"Are you going to create a fake town again? The time is not enough."

"Gin…give me a reason to trust you in this," he said dangerously. This is a gamble he would take…he could not just go and inform the sotaichou about Gin's claim without telling him where he learned about it…

The foxy captain looked over his shoulder as he walked out the office with the cloak again.

"Matsumoto."

So simple yet Toshirou understood all of it…he nodded…

"Then you will come with me."

*************

Urahara and the rest of the Shinigami all nodded after hearing the details from Gin. Despite everything else…the sotaichou is taking a gamble as well…

If there is one thing…they should be cautious now…

Aizen had planned his attacks…it is time to plan for their defense…

As Gin walked out the room, he sighed and felt lighthearted. It had been a long time since he felt this way…it had been a long time then since he enjoyed her company…

He made a deal with the captains that his presence would not be known and they agreed.

************

The Primera Espada sought out the former Quatro to inquire something. Tomorrow is the commencement of Aizen's attack…

She wanted to find out if he would be interested to join the battle…

She first saw the little girl playing with someone on the sand. It was a surprise that Aizen never knew they were alive…if he did…he could have made use of them to his advantage…but she guessed he focused on getting stronger…

"Ulquiorra Schiffer…where do I find him?" she asked and the girl looked up innocently. The Primera wondered how she could look so innocent.

"Eh? Neliel would bring you there," she said. "Pesche, Neliel would go see Ulquiorra."

Said guy nodded. He was confident leaving Nel alone because he knew she would be protected by Ulquiorra and Grimmjaw…

She followed the girl as the latter kept looking at her.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Neliel saw you before…you came with Itsugo to save Orihime."

She raised her brow. So here is a second one referring to her as someone they know.

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

The door opened and she found the guy waiting for them. It seems this one is sharp and prepared for everything.

"Primera Espada…"

"Aizen does not know you are alive. Do you wish to join the battle?" she asked.

He raised his brow and his emerald eyes studied her with the same boredom.

"Ah of course…but not with Aizen…it would be against him…"

She stiffened at the claim. How dare this Quatro Espada acts like…

"I see. I shall take care of you then after the battle Ulquiorra Schiffer…former Quatro Espada…" she said in monotone and turned to leave. Her eyes settled on the girl.

"Do you want to work under him as his pet?" he asked. "Don't try to hurt Nel. She has nothing to do with this."

"No. I am no one's pet."

"Good to know that."

Ulquiorra Schiffer stood up. "Then before you battle…shall we have some tea first?"

********

**Uhm…please review on this one. If Ulquiorra seemed a bit OOC, I apologize for that one but I put it that way actually…to point out that some can actually change in the course of time…while he was supposedly a negative person…I decided to put a little compassion in his attitude especially for his comrade Nel. So sorry about that.**

**Even Grimmjaw is a bit OOC here. **

**Anyway, let's just assume that Ichigo is already being trained by Byakuya.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**As is always the case, there are always people to thank. **

**DarkJason, xSodeNoShirayukix, SeraphinaDonna.**

Her usually blank eyes, now filled with an unfathomable emotion, scanned the surrounding as she stood in mid-air, searching for something…a place she had seen… her hands were casually tucked in the pockets of her clothes, her zampaktou carefully stashed just beside her. She had carefully masked her reaitsu so no one would sense her.

With an impossible speed, she moved to another place and there she saw the park. There was no single human on that place. to say the least, it looked as though it was deserted. But it was not of course.

Then her eyes had seen something at the far-end, just near the road but hidden behind the bushes. Of course she came here once when she was so intrigued by the character of the ryoka boy. Now she came back.

Her eyes were now fixed on the small gravestone erected just beside the tree, adorned with so much flowers…flowers of different color and different type. The one in which that stone was reared must be someone very special to receive these things.

Who is Kuchiki Rukia?

That question had suddenly bugged her after talking with the boy, followed by a small talk, shared with a cup of tea, with Ulquiorra. The name had been mentioned at least once or twice or thrice to her…yet it was only this time that her interest on the dead woman was piqued.

For that reason, she took the luxury to come down here and see for herself the stone, which they have reared, as a feeble tribute to her. She finds it odd that someone would erect such when there was nothing underneath it…not even a body…because a soul disintegrates after it dies…it was true with the Shinigami and the Hollow…

Kuchiki Rukia.

The name had been ringing in her mind for hours now. She hoped she could find an answer here. However, there was none. What lies in front of her is merely a stone made of probably a marble…then adorned with those beautiful flowers. Engraved in the stone was a simple name.

Kuchiki Rukia.

What had she come here for? Why could she afford to come here when the war is about to happen come the following day?

Who is Rukia? What is she to the boy? What significance does it hold in her existence? In his existence? In theirs? More importantly, is it possible that she could be the same woman?

Finding no answers, she merely stood there with a strange feeling as she stared at it.

*******

Ichigo could not sleep after that talk with Grimmjaw. No matter how, he could not even bare to actually open his eyes. Cursing, he stood up from his bed and glanced at his watch. It was just actually 9 o'clock in the morning. He hoped a store is still open at this time of the night…

Grabbing a jacket, he fled from the comfort of his room and left the house, not noticing the worried look from the faces of his sisters. He needed a walk. Damn. He needed to think straight.

So the second Winter War is just a day away. It was too soon for them but then again, time had never been an option for them all. It never was.

Walking at the pavement with his head bent downwards, his mind drifted to the Primera Espada. She had told him they would both fight and she would go all out. What chance does he have against her? Even with the training he had been receiving from Byakuya, Yoruichi and Urahara…would it still be enough to actually fight her?

And then there was also something Grimmjaw happened to disclose…a fact that even until now, Ichigo is still trying to digest. It bothered him to no end.

"Going for a walk?"

He need not turn to find out who had spoken. Renji was standing on top of a light post. He was looking at Ichigo with an indescribable look.

"What are you doing here?" Ichigo demanded, his mind still muddled.

"I'm out for a patrol," was the answer and he stepped down with one step. They were now both standing side by side. For the onlookers, they would probably thought Ichigo had gone nuts, trying to talk to thin air. "How about you?"

"Couldn't sleep," he exclaimed and continued walking. He had not told him yet or any of the Shinigami for that matter about the battle about to take place come next day. His mind is still muddled. He decided he would drop by there later on and inform Urahara about it.

"I guess that's pretty much normal. The war is about to take place the following day. Everyone is unsettled. Everyone is training hard," Renji said quietly and stared heavenwards. Ichigo looked at Renji in surprise.

"You knew?"

with one brow raised, Renji turned his gaze at his friend. "About the war? Of course I do. Everyone in Soul Society had been informed."

"B-But how?" he asked, expecting to hear Renji say it came from Grimmjaw as well.

This time, Renji's face was serious. "Gin."

Again, Ichigo could not hide his surprise. Ichimaru Gin? Grimmjaw did not tell him anything about Gin being an ally or being alive for that matter.

"He came to us to make amends. You look surprised. Where then did you learn about it?" Renji asked, intrigued.

"I…he…damn it…" he cursed himself for stammering and raked his hair. "Grimmjaw came a while ago and told me about it."

renji was silent for a moment before sighing. "We are all taking a gamble here. Yeah, he did mention about three Espada about to aid us. Although some are skeptical about it…we were left with no choice…if it were not for them…we would not be able to know about their plan. So like I have said, we are taking a gamble here."

Ichigo looked like he was about to say something but thought against it. "I'll visit the grave."

Renji gave his friend an understanding look. He wondered if Ichigo would ever learn to accept that she was gone. He even wondered if Ichigo would ever learn to forgive himself. Of course, he too had not yet fully accepted that even after a year…

Heck…no amount or even length of time would ever make him or Ichigo forget about her. Not even his captain. For the three of them, she was like their ray of light. she had given them something…love, respect, friendship…faith…she had given all those when they all seem to lack it.

"I'm going to say goodbye," Ichigo said with finality and clarity that made Renji look at him twice. Say goodbye? So Ichigo finally came to terms with it huh? Well then, he needed that in time for the battle.

"Look, if anything else, no one actually blamed you for it Ichigo. I thought I would like you to know that," Renji said casually before turning on his heel.

"Renji," Ichigo called the redhead who merely looked over his shoulder, waiting for the carrot-top to speak what was on his mind. He gave Ichigo an expectant look.

"Thanks for being here…and the reason why I would say goodbye to the grave is because I would not be coming back to visit it," was the soft reply. Renji's eyes softened then he nodded before fleeing. Now that Ichigo was alone, he wondered what he would do next. Then he cursed himself for omitting something.

After careful debate though, he brought out something he never used for a year except just last night when she appeared. It was his Shinigami badge. He stared at it for a couple of seconds before his eyes had finally shone with determination.

**********

Ulquiorra was calmly leaning on his chair as he watched the green-haired Arrancar play with Pesche and the other one. He wondered if they would have even a slight chance against the enemy. It is so hard to tell.

He has yet to know the abilities of the newly created Espada. There are basically five of them with Grimmjaw being the 6th. However, Grimmjaw was not placed last in terms of strength but merely because Aizen wanted it that way.

Their strengths are actually in comparison with any of the former Primera to Quatro Espada. Meaning, Ulquiorra would be at par with them and even Neliel assuming she would transform in her Espada form. Grimmjaw might be able to fight them as well since he had improved a lot from the last time.

Now what should they do? Surely, Ulquiorra and Neliel will have to actually wait for Aizen to open up a garganta if he wants his presence still unknown to the self-proclaimed Hollow King.

Putting that aside, he was actually silently asking himself if it was indeed wise to ally himself with the Shinigami whom he loathed. It was too late to think about it now, he knew that, but he still could not help but ask himself that.

What reason does he have for fighting now?

Involuntarily, his eyes fixed on Neliel and a shadow of emotion flickered into his emerald eyes.

Bonds.

That was what he learned when he fought Kurosaki Ichigo before. Friendship. Love.

And it was for that reason, he realized, that he would be willing to fight alongside them. To protect a bond too…his bond with two associates…no matter what, even if he refused to admit it, he had come to respect the strength of Grimmjaw and Neliel and is willing to protect them with what he has.

The door creaked open to reveal Grimmjaw wearing a scowl on his face.

"So?"

"I hope things would go well," Grimmjaw snorted and took a seat across the former Quatro. Both men were now watching Neliel as she squealed in delight.

"It would all be dependent on Ichigo and Soul Society."

"I find it hard to believe that I have to actually work with them," Grimmjaw sighed and gave a disgusted look. Ulquiorra silently agreed.

It was quite unthinkable for a Shinigami and an Arrancar to actually work side by side. But then, it happened during the rescue of Inoue Orihime.

"If worse comes to worst, we just have to prepare ourselves," Grimmjaw continued, annoyed that Ulquiora was not uttering even a single word. "Would you freaking talk to me!"

ulquiorra merely gave Grimmjaw a bored look before turning back his gaze to the girl. "How often does she transform now?" Grimmjaw asked again.

"Enough for her to reach her full transformation during the battle. All she needed is to retain her memories."

"Tsk. That Nnoitra sure made a mess out of her…" Grimmjaw exclaimed in a disgusted manner. That freaking number five who almost killed him during his interruption with his fight with Ichigo.

Ulquiorra now stood up much to Grimmjaw's annoyance for being ignored. The former went towards the door. "Well then, how about we take our rest?"

Neliel looked up and watched the emerald eyed Espada. "Neliel wants to join."

Grimmjaw gave her a casual look before nodding his head. Damn, he really felt the need to rest as well. He leaned on the chair and closed his eyes while thinking of many things. Screw Aizen for ruining his reign.

*******

She held her head with both hands and screwed her eyes shut to calm her mind and to block all thoughts that momentarily consumed her for a couple of hours.

She heard a knock on the door.

"Who's there?" she asked, her tone back to normal.

"Food is delivered, ma'am," the servant answered from outside.

"Come on in," she answered, herself now calmed and her mind no longer confused. If there is one thing, she hated being confused. It destroys concentration and would make you waver on your decision. Yes. she definitely hated being perplexed so when something confuses her, she immediately blocks it off and tucks it in the deepest corner of her mind.

Quietly, the servant came in with the cart of food. She wondered by the Primera chose to lock herself in. usually, the espada spends her time wandering around the dome as if studying every corner of Las Noches. She laid the tray of food and waited for any possible order.

Among all Espada, she is the most agreeable. Though not friendly, she's not rude either. She remains mostly quiet, keeping things to herself and speaks her mind only when necessary. Unlike the other Espada, she never maltreated or harassed any of the servants so it would not be a surprised why most of the servants in the area respected her.

"Is there anything else I could offer you?" she asked the calm woman.

The Espada glanced at the tray of food and shook her head. "That should be enough."

The servant bowed and left the room quietly.

Sighing to herself, she leaned on the chair and decided things in her mind. She must not waver. She must not falter. She will have to go all out for the battle.

Everything is a lie, she concluded. Everything she had learned is just a way to confuse her. Inside her, deep down, she felt anger stir. Both sides wanted to use her. She realized that now. Aizen wanted to use her against his enemies because she looks exactly like a friend they knew. And the other side wanted to confuse her so she would falter.

Second to being confused, she never wanted to be used. But then again, she had promised to aid Aizen the way she saw fit even if she felt used.

But by all the gods, why is she even allowing any of these to affect her? Why is she allowing just one name to confuse her?

She is the Primera Espada.

That's all there is to know. And though the strongest, she never actually harmed anyone yet or everyone was just wise to stay out of her way. If there were even those whom she had harmed, it was done with no intention.

However tomorrow, she would make her first kill and she would devour her first prey.

Kurosaki Ichigo would be no exception.

********

Silence fell on the small room when Ichigo and his friends finished talking. Their faces were all showing signs of disbelief, shock, and a misplaced relief yet coupled with uncertainty and fear.

When Ichigo arrived in late hour, Urahara made an effort to call all those concerned. And what he and his friends related to them was something the Shinigami people have already expected…but they just have no way of confirming it.

Kuchiki Rukia is alive.

That was something Grimmjaw had told Ichigo and his friends. But even knowing that, they still felt afraid and uncertain. Not for themselves.

But for her.

Because should she choose to fight them, then the Shinigami and all others will have to cross blades with her.

It was a fact they could not deny.

It was a blatant truth they could not ignore.

It was a fact that Ichigo wanted to run away from. Why? Because by crossing blades with her, it might result into something he would never want…like what happened a year ago.

It is not like he is confident he could defeat her. Heck, he has not even seen a glimpse of her power, of what she's capable of…but only a sense of awareness of her spiritual energy is enough to actually tell him she's stronger than him. There seemed to be something that makes her dangerous.

"What's the strategy now?" Ikakku asked who frowned at the prospect of fighting a comrade. However, if that comrade turns into an enemy, then they have no choice. Still, they felt hesitant about it.

"According to Grimmjaw, the other Espada have strengths similar or might be greater than the previous Primera to Quatro. Considering our number, we might have the upper hand," Yoruichi said as she leaned on the window, her eyes boring on the other noble. She's curious to know what's on his head now that it was confirmed the Primera is his sister.

"Two on one?"

"Hmm…our priority is protecting Karakura and the whole world…so we have to fight with everything we got. We have to prepare and that means putting our lives on the line. That is our duty," Soi Fon said who also cast a glance at the noble man before turning to Ichigo.

"What else did Grimmjaw tell you?"

ichigo who have gathered his wits now stared at her for a little while before recalling everything that had transpired the moment Grimmjaw appeared in front of him.

_He stared at Grimmjaw as they both sat at the school's rooftop. Ishida and Chad and Orihime had actually come out to join them as well. _

"_What I am to tell you Kurosaki is something very important."_

"_Before that Grimmjaw…I would like to ask…how strong are Aizen's Espada now?" Ichigo asked._

_Grimmjaw stared hard at him before scratching his head. _

"_Too strong…in fact you might want to fight each against two from you."_

_Ichigo nodded. "There was this Espada we fought a year ago…he had a blond hair…blue eyes…and is really like a human…what is his name?" _

"_Etienne. He is the 2__nd__ Espada…"_

_Ishida looked at Ichigo for a while. "Why are you interested in knowing his name Ichigo?" _

_Ichigo's face hardened, his eyes darkened in anger. "He is mine to kill."_

_It was a simple claim yet enough for his friends to understand that he wanted to avenge Rukia._

"_Scratch that," Grimmjaw said seriously. "Your duty is to face the Primera Espada."_

_Ichigo looked away at the statement. "I…I can't fight her…"_

"_What? Are you nuts?" Grimmjaw asked, slightly surprised and understanding Ichigo's dilemma. He could not hurt someone who looks like Rukia. Heh…Aizen was smart to do that huh? But then…there is something Aizen does not know…and that is Grimmjaw's betrayal._

"_Look…"Ichigo started but Grimmjaw cut him off._

"_You will face her but not to kill her Ichigo," Grimmjaw said seriously now. "That Primera Espada is Rukia Kuchiki…your woman."_

_All eyes bored on him in surprise and shock…more to the one whose eyes are hazel…_

"_W-W-W-What?" _

_Grimmjaw looked at the distant horizon. "You only thought you saw her die…but that was an illusion."_

"_Come again?"_

_Grimmjaw faced Ichigo again…blue eyes met amber…_

"_Etienne has an ability to create illusion…you did manage to hurt him a little…and Rukia as well…"_

_Ichigo looked away because of that. _

"_Your blade indeed wounded her…Etienne made sure of that…then he created an illusion that could last for an hour…that is you saw Rukia actually fading away…"_

"_So…she is Rukia?" Ichigo choked out._

"_Yes. Etienne took her to Hueco Mundo as instructed. From there…she was turned to an Espada…"_

"_So…she is really Rukia," Chad said softly and looked at his friend who now is starting to gain something…resolve? What is it? His eyes had sparkled…something about…_

"_If you do not convince her that she is the princess, everything is over Ichigo…because if she chose to resurrect…then the whole of us would be sucked in. Aizen erased her memories."_

_Ichigo gripped his pants too hard…the fact that Aizen had actually used her in the end again…is making him boiling mad…_

"_Grimmjaw…do something for me then."_

_Said guy looked over his shoulder._

"_Someone will take care of Etienne. You know his abilities so help Renji fight him."_

"_The redhead?"_

"_Ah."_

"_No problem. Neliel and Ulquiorra will fight as well."_

_The last name earned a gasp from Orihime but the guys paid no attention to her._

"_The other Espada?"_

"_They are just as strong as…Ulquiorra…" _

_The revelation shook them. Ichigo remembered his fight with the said Espada and he barely had the chance to win…what more if all of them are that powerful?_

"_So basically…the only one whose level is a great deal higher is the Primera?" Ishida asked and adjusted his glasses._

"_Ah…the others are of Ulquiorra level or Stark or Halibel or Barragan whichever way you want to put it…but it does not differ…"_

"_I see…"_

"_So you understand Kurosaki Ichigo…your job is to bring back her memories before she decides to resurrect…you would not want to see her resurrection...it was like the abilities of the former four espadas combined...something like that."_

"So, then, I would like to ask you, are you willing to face her?" Urahara asked the carrot head who nodded with conviction.

"Of course. Knowing she is Rukia made me want to bring her back at all cost. There must be some way…"

"You understand that she had no memories of all of us. Whatever the case maybe, you have to prepare yourself for the worst outcome."

Ichigo nodded and glanced at Byakuya. The latter was looking at him with an unfathomable look. Sensing he wanted to say something to the noble man, the others quietly and tactfully exited the room leaving both men alone, staring at each other.

Then to Byakuya's surprise though he had not shown it, Ichigo stood up from where he was seated and stood a meter away from him then he fell on his knees, his forehead touching the floor as well. It was a good thing Byakuya was always composed or his jaws would have slackened at the sight of Ichigo.

"It took me more than a year but I would like to apologize for everything," Ichigo started without raising his head. It was the first time he ever did this to anyone. "It was my incompetence that actually turned her into this one. Please allow me to bring her back."

Byakuya was humbled. He would not deny that as his eyes met the determined pair of amber orbs. Byakuya stood up while Ichigo remained in his position, waiting for a reply from the noble man. Anyone who would have seen this would think Rukia is a very lucky woman…to have the proud Kurosaki kneel down for the proud Kuchiki…she must be something.

"I entrust her to you."

The short line held all the meaning…the faith, the trust and the confidence…and Ichigo vowed to himself that he would not fail in this one…

To have Kuchiki Byakuya openly declares his trust on him is something worth it and so Ichigo promised to him and to himself that he will take Rukia back even if he will fight the Primera Espada.

*********

**There it goes. Please review on this one. **

**By the way, I would also like to ask for any suggestion about the other Espada. To be honest, it was only this time that I have given them some thought so I was unprepared for it. So probably, the next update would take long. Any suggestion about their abilities or names would be highly appreciated. I was focused on thinking of an ability fit for the Primera that I have forgotten about the others and if I remember it correctly, I seem to have made them stronger than the former four or a little bit if not a lot stronger than them...hehehe...**

**Well then...thanks for reading. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hahaha. Yes!!! I finally thought of what and who the other Espada's are. Anyway, I should post this first before we start with the face off. But before that, I would like to extend my deepest thanks to the following people: **

**Anon, SeraphinaDonna, DarkJason and xSodeNoShirayukix. Hey guys, thanks for the reviews. Sorry I could not reply. Thanks nonetheless. Sorry if I seem to be in a hurry because I still have to visit someone who is dying.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

Aizen sat on his throne as the seven Espada were on their respective seats. The time has already come for them to commence the destruction of Karakura Town to create the King's Key. Fortunately for him, the Shinigami are unprepared for this kind of attack. They were still sitting comfortably guessing what Aizen would do next.

But of course that would only be true on his mind because if there is one thing he would never have guessed, it was Grimmjaw's betrayal. He would never know the cat had sneaked on him. Too wrapped up was he in his plan to even notice some miniscule details but same details would make a difference.

He is very confident he would win this time. Six Espada were created and these six Espada have more superior strengths than the former four. They have unique abilities that does not require them to actually engage in battle. At least for some.

"The battle shall commence tomorrow. They have no way of knowing that we would be attacking," he spoke calmly. "We will destroy Karakura and create the King's Key. Even if they have come to help, it would be too late by then."

"No action?" the blond who was named Etienne asked with disappointment.

"I'm afraid none unless of course they would appear to stop us which would by then be too late," Aizen answered then turned to the quiet Primera who was just sitting there, her face impassive.

Another woman was seated next to her.

"And after you create the King's Key, what comes next?" another man with raven hair asked. This man was seated at the right side of the Primera. By the way, they were not seated according to their numbers.

"We rule the world, all dimensions…" he stated simply. "Wouldn't that be nice? We shall be god."

Silence had fallen on the cold, dark, room. Everyone was contemplating the words just said, well, except for the Primera who showed no interest at the conversation.

"So, tomorrow then," he said and stood up, giving one last glance at the seven then he left the room quietly and with a crafty smile.

Etienne followed the motion and stood up as well, a grin on his face. "I would love to fight that kid again."

After Etienne two else had followed leaving only four. Grimmjaw, Primera, and two others. And the latter two are actually Espadas whom the Primera would come close to call her allies. They have a certain degree of respect for each other and if truth be known, despite their abilities, they are called pacifist. And Aizen would never know what type of Espada he had created.

"Do we really have to go and kill?" a boy, child-like asked. For the Shinigami, if they would see him, they would think he is very much like Toshiruo in height and in hair color. No. Actually he bores a cunning resemblance to the kid captain. Only this one is more easy going.

"Hmm," was the sole reply.

"Can't we just sit here and take a nap? Let the others do the killing?" the Espada who was seated on the Primera's right side asked as he stifled a yawn.

"That's unlikely to happen," the Primera finally spoke her mind. "We have a duty we have to do."

Grimmjaw looked at her with an unreadable expression before standing with a huff and left the room quietly. The Primera glanced over her shoulder to see him off. Something about him made her wonder and she still could not point it out. What is it?

The kid Espada stood up and brushed his hair. By doing that, the others took a glance at the number written on his wrist. They sighed.

"God huh?" the kid said in disgust. To be honest, he had no respect for Aizen and merely served him because of what he had done to him. But other than that, he held no respect for the crazed Shinigami. Besides, they have no interest in the King's Key and neither are they interested in killing the King. They just live the way they want to.

The other man brushed his hair in a gesture of boredom then turned to the Primera. A fleeting emotion crossed his eyes when he stared at her blank face. He was here when he saw how she became an Espada. The sole container of Hogyouku would make the most formidable enemy, Aizen had stated back then.

Now he wondered if the Primera had any idea of what had happened to her prior to becoming an Espada. Does she even have an idea of who she was? Of what she was? Of what she would be fighting against from this point on?

"Do you have something to say?" the Primera asked when she noticed his intense look. A look pure of question and wonder…

"Nothing really. You look more reserved than ever. Has something happened?" he asked casually, wanting to know what made her look calmer than she usually was yet…reserved. In fact, she seemed detached.

She titled her head a little to have a glance at the door once more. Then she shook her head. "Just a passing thought."

"So we battle tomorrow huh?" he said and stood up. "I'm going to take a nap." And he was gone. Later on, the kid followed, leaving the Primera alone and thinking. Whatever is in her mind, no one would ever know.

**********

Aizen frowned as he stepped out from the garganta to find all Gotei 13 waiting for him and his minions.

"Sousuke Aizen…it seems your thirst for power had indeed driven you mad," the sotaichou said.

Said guy smirked. "I shall have the King's Key. No one can stop me," he said as he eyed all captains and vice-captains including the ryoka who is looking so dangerous…there is a gleam in his eyes…

He shook his head in amusement. He wondered where he suddenly got his resolve to fight again. But then he is not going to be a problem because he had someone to fight him.

Of course for Ichigo, he could not kill someone who resembles Rukia Kuchiki. His weakness is the Shinigami, sister of the noble Byakuya Kuchiki who is looking at him with the same intensified anger.

Ah…these are the captains he never wanted to be with…

"Come out…" he ordered and revealed seven Espada. They all look like humans…However, apart from the Espada, what shook them more is the fact that there are lots of Numeros, Gillians and even Exequias. Thousands and Thousands of them. Aizen sure had wanted to do things the fast way.

Another thing that really shocked all of them although they have heard about it is the striking resemblance of the Primera Esapada with Kuchiki Rukia. And not to mention the kid Espada who is very much like Toshirou.

Spirit energies collided now…coming from the Shinigami and the Espada while Aizen watched with a smile on his lips…

Ah Gin…if only you did not go out and die

_*********_

"It is freaking true!! She looked like Rukia," Renji said to Matsumoto who stood beside him with the same expression. Really…seeing is different from just hearing…

"Silence!" Soi Fon hissed and gripped her sword.

Aside from the seven, they have their own faction as well. Just their outstanding reiatsu is enough to actually suffocate anyone.

But the captains have the same level of reaitsu…

Kenpachi grinned widely. This would be a time for fun…among all Espada…he could only remember Nnoitra…

Just how strong are these new minions compared to the former?

"Her reaitsu is overflowing," Ishida said. They did not allow Orihime to join the battle because she could only heal so she was assigned to aid the 4th division in healing those wounded…

She had forgotten about her heartache and focused more on the impending battle that tends to repeat history…the first Winter War is already a bloody battle…what more with the second?

"It felt so ominous," Shunsui said. "She's dangerous."

"The Primera is mine," Ichigo said to the sotaichou. "Promise me. She is mine to fight."

What about the one standing behind her? Don't you recognize him?

Ichigo looked up and saw the Espada grinning at him. Ichigo saw red and is itching to lash out but he had that taken care of.

Although the faction of each Espada is big in number compared to the previous…this seemed not to be a problem because the captains and vice-captains are all here…including the other seated Shinigami who also joined the first Winter War.

Don't worry. I had that taken care of. More importantly, we have to fight her first.

Are you so sure?

Ah…this time…

Ichigo glanced up and stared at Aizen…hard…

"Renji," he called the redhead.

"Eh?"

"You know what to do."

"No problem."

"Yo Grimmjaw!!!" he called the blue-haired Arrancar who sneered at him. "Come down here with your lazy ass."

Naturally all eyes of the Espada looked at Grimmjaw who smirked and used sonido so fast before Aizen might actually kill him.

"What is the meaning of this?" Aizen asked with irritation. He did not anticipate this. What is Grimmjaw doing beside an enemy they are supposed to obliterate?

"Sorry Aizen but Las Noches is mine!" Grimmjaw grinned evilly.

"I see. You are such a pain," he said and shrugged. "Less one is not a problem. You are of no use after all after getting defeated by that human."

"You're not one to talk Aizen as you turned tail when faced with the captains you betrayed," he retorted with a sneer that erased the soft smile from Aizen.

"Primera Espada…you will take care of that first," he said to the one standing beside him.

"Ah."

Then he froze for a while at another presence. It was so fast that his hair actually moved a little by it. Someone passed by him without him noticing it?

His head snapped and turned to Grimmjaw who is grinning so hard with a man he thought was dead…Ulquiorra Schiffer…

And Neliel Tu Ordershvank in her Espada form…not the child…

He composed himself despite the shock…this could not be happening…this could not be his miscalculation…how did he fail to notice that Ulquiorra is alive?

"Ulquiorra…have you betrayed me as well?" he asked at the stoic Arrancar who just stared blankly.

"I guess you were the one who betrayed us all even going so far as betraying Ichimaru Gin by leaving him here while you lick your wounds."

Aizen is honestly furious right now as the Shinigami watched with amusement. The two Espada had broken his cool already.

It seemed for the first time they could really trust Ichimaru Gin when he said that Espada would aid them…Nel, Ulquiorra and Grimmjaw…

"I want the two dead first. I will take care of the ryoka myself.," he said to the Primera Espada who stood on solid ground. "The rest of you…you know what to do…"

With that each of the Espada started moving except for Aizen and his ace. Grimmjaw grinned again…something Aizen is beginning to hate…

"Wait…the cast is not yet complete…you would want to welcome another one right?" he taunted as Aizen felt another reaitsu appear and to his horror saw Ichimaru Gin walking towards the captains in his haori.

"Gin."

The foxy captain smiled his foxy smile and raised his hands to acknowledge him. "Yowdy Aizen taichou."

Matsumoto gasped in surprise upon seeing the person who saved her form near death before…the first person she cared before she had come to know her captain…

"Taichou…"

"He came to me and I gave him the chance to amend his mistake. Trust in him now Matsumoto," Toshirou answered in his usual tone.

Aizen is now secretly seething in anger. "As I have said, I will take care of the ryoka and you take care of the two Espada…no three…you can finish them."

"Ah…should they come at me together or should I kill them single handedly?" she asked and Aizen smiled a little. At least…he still has the strongest…

"Whatever you wish for…let's go…"

*******

**Okay. So the chapter would end there first. Anyway, the names of the other Espada would be revealed as we go with the story so I hope that would not be a problem. Another thing, ahm, about the resemblance of the kid Espada with Toshirou, it just popped out of my mind. I have no explanation for that...yet. Perhaps I might give some explanation later on. Take note. Perhaps. **

**Anyway, please leave a review. Thanks and take care. I'm off to the hospital. **


	9. Chapter 9

**As always the case, there are people that needs to be thanked. So for the following again, thanks.**

**DarkJason, SeraphinaDonna, xSodeNoShirayukix and to shubhs. Hey shubhs, nice to know you're watching this fic as well. Hope you'll like it and sorry if I could not update on the other two just yet. **

**Anyway, this chapter is merely an introduction to the other Espada and no actual fight yet. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. **

***********

Aizen had positioned himself above, letting his minions do the cleansing. After all, that was their sole purpose right?

On the other hand, the Primera had already lashed out at the three former Espada while Ichigo fended off a few number of Numeros.

"So despite all of it, you wanted to fight?" Ulquiorra asked as he parried her attack with his sword and momentarily cursed inside at the impact. He is actually being forced back by her mere attack.

The Primera's face remained impassive as she stared hard at him. "You should have stayed where you were, Quatro."

"Yeah I supposed so," Ulquiorra admitted as he pushed her back with his sword. Grimmjaw and Neliel had already taken off to take care of other opponents. Ulquiorra's eyes flicked on the blue-haired. "However, I can't sit well in Las Noches while my friend participates in a battle in which he might lose."

"I see," was the sole reply coming from her. Using sonido, she appeared behind him but being a sonido master himself, Ulquiorra quickly moved away. Then as she was ready to deliver an attack, someone parried it in behalf of Ulquiorra.

"Yo, Ulquiorra…" Ichigo said. "You would not mind, would you?"

Ulquiorra gave the Primera another look. "Not at all."

Then he went to fight other enemies.

*****

Yamamoto had already given his signal to every shinigami around. And while some were fending off a great number of Gillians, Numeros and Exequias, he had decided beforehand to change strategy and appointed four captains to guard the four pillars.

Last time was different with the present. Last time, the number of Gotei 13 was cut off all thanks to the foolish recklessness of the one called Kurosaki Ichigo.

He sighed. There is no problem fighting off the Gillians…however, he is beginning to notice that the problem would now rely on the Numeros and Exequias…the Numeros have strength similar to lieutenant level.

He gave Ichimaru Gin a glance as the latter stood where he was, his eyes boring above, looking straight into Aizen's. now, the old man wondered what would be the outcome now. He could not really predict it at all despite the preparations done…

The main factor?

The Primera Espada.

He once again sighed as he now decided to eliminate the smaller fries.

*****

The kid Espada did not make any attempt to draw his sword as he now stood face to face with a small woman who seemed to be a captain judging from her haori. If anything else, he does not want to fight. He smiled. "Can we just play?"

The question irked the woman as her eyes flashed annoyance. "This ain't your thing kid. Go back." In a flash, she vanished in front of him and appeared behind, her right arm hooked around his neck. "Or you'll die."

However, the Espada did not appear surprised at all as his eyes moved to glance at her, the smile still on his lips. It was this time that Soi Fon noticed the resemblance to the 10th squad captain. Since the fragment of his mask covered his entire head, no one would notice it immediately. But boy, he sure has the same silver hair as Toshirou. In fact, even the face looks like Toshirou. Only, this one is smiling. How could that even be possible?

"I really want to play instead," he insisted, his hand moved in an attempt to free himself. "However. Since you insist, I have no choice."

Soi Fon immediately moved away upon noticing something forming at the tip of his finger.

Bala!

"Pollux Queyori is my name. It's a pleasure meeting you," he said cheerfully as he vanished his bala the moment she moved away. "What's your name?"

"Soi Fon, captain of the 2nd squad and commander of the Special Mobile Units," she answered as her eyes scanned the surrounding.

Everyone is having his own battle, either against the stronger ones or the weaker ones. Espada. Numeros. Exequias. Not to mention Gillians.

By God! There are thousands and thousands of them all. Ch, Aizen had indeed prepared for everything. Her hand immediately moved to parry an attack from the kid. At the contact, the kid moved a fraction, giving him space to deliver a kick in which Soi Fon blocked with her own.

***********

Byakuya moved is hand as Zenbonsakra furiously crushed hundreds of Exequias and Gillians altogether. His head tilted a litte as his blades parried an attack from the assailant. It was a woman. An Espada.

"Your zanpaktou is interesting," she said as Byakuya extended his arm to call back his blade. "La Rosa is my name."

Raising his brow, Byakuya sheathed his blade.

"What's yours?"

"I'm proud of my name. you don't need to know," he snickered making La Rosa stare at him hardly.

"You speak arrogantly, Shinigami," she stated coldly.

"A former Espada said the same thing. He met his doom and you'd meet the same fate," he spoke nonchalantly.

"Ch, all of you Shinigami are proud and mighty. You think you own the world? You think you're all superior than our kind?" sge said, her one hand moved and a gust of wind followed. Byakuya felt something warm slide down his cheek. His own blood. Would he be up against someone who wields an air-based zanpaktou? Or was that merely a side-show for her?

Nevertheless, this woman is by far a lot stronger than the 7th Espada he fought once. Now he had come to wonder what rank she is.

*********

The certain Esapada blinked a couple of times as he stared at the kid in front of him. Then he averted his gaze towards Pollux.

"You certainly look like him," he commented a second later. Toshirou followed his gaze, his eyes widened a fraction at the cunning resemblance. Is that even probable? Shaking his head, he used shunpo to attack the good-looking man but the latter just side-stepped him and held his blade with his fingers.

"Easy there kid. You might hurt yourself," he said kindly that surprised Toshirou. This one sure looked like the Stark-type. One who does not really want to fight at all. Stepping backward, he frowned. "Can we not fight? I can't hurt a kid."

"I'm not a kid!" Toshirou growled.

"What's your name kid?" he asked as though he had not heard the protest. A vein poppoed from his head. Realizing his mistake, the Espada raised his two hands. "Oops. Sorry. What's your name?" he repeated the question.

"10th division captain, Hitsugaya Toshirou. I would like to ask, what number are you."

The Espada smiled haply and raked his hair. "Why do you want to know?"

"No reason. Just curious," Toshirou answered, his eyes caught sight of Hinamori and Matsumoto fending some Numeros just below them. The Espada noticed them too and gave a surreal smile.

"They mean something to you?" he asked, curiosity got over him. Toshirou shrugged at the casual conversation. The Espada is showing no signs of wanting to actually draw his sword.

"Ah. My family."

"I see. Then perhaps, you might want to rethink?"

"Sorry but we have a duty to perform and souls to protect."

The Espada nodded as if he understood every word just said. He raked his hair, a habit that Toshirou had come to notice. That was when he caught his mark.

"I'm Zeke Relwicz."

********

The blond Espada smirked at the blue-haired traitor who was smirking back. "Grimmjaw."

In acknowledgement, Grimmjaw raised his two fingers and grinned. "Yo."

"You're pitiful. In order to have a way with Las Noches, you decided to - "

"Cut me some slack Etienne. I don't need those words coming from you," Grimmjaw cut him off with another smirk.

*****

The other Espada stared at the former one and he smiled. He knows how to appreciate beauty but that appreciation would turn to something akin to obsession with ruining it. Now, the female Espada, the green-haired one would be another victim. Too bad the Primera is too strong or she would have been included in the list. Nevertheless, he covets such beauty to a certain degree until he would later on ruin them for not having it.

"A traitor?" he asked the woman who only looked at him with those melancholic eyes.

"No. I have never allied myself to Aizen ever since Nnoitra banished me away," she answered softly.

He smiled craftily as he drew his sword out. The female Espada was immediately alerted as she drew her own sword as well. "Relax, I ain't gonna resurrect yet. That would spoil the fun."

Her expression never changed, not even fear was seen from her beautiful face. Then so suddenly, another body appeared just few inches from him. The newcomer was not looking at him but at the blue-haired Espada who was busy exchanging words with Etienne.

"Your name?" the newcomer asked and the current Espada raised his brow at the lack of emotion from his tone nor the uninterest in it. Really, did the Primera descend from him? Their expression are quite creepy.

Nevertheless, he did not begrudge him the answer he was waiting for as his eyes returned to the female Espada who sighed in exasperation.

"Isolt Anasiak."

He nodded once, his eyes only moved to glance at him and he certainly shivered at the lacking emotion from it. "Isolt Anasiak, you will do good to remember this well. Hurt her and you're finished."

Then he was gone before Isolt could throw an insult. How dare that guy say that! Just because he was a former Espada, who belonged to the the top four, who was one of the strongest...it does not give him the right to threaten him! Him who is now serving under Aizen!

Then the smile was back on his lips as he stared at Neliel Tu Ordershvank. Oh well, he'll have to show that freaking former Quatro that he is in no way threatened by his words. Hurt her? Definitely yes!

"He's quite adamant about me having to join the battle, you know," Neliel decided to speak as her eyes followed Ulquiorra who finished some Numeros single-handedly. He did change a lot. She wondered why.

*******

Gin watched Matsumoto and Kira fighting their enemies and a slow, small smile curved his lips...it was a genuine smile...not the grin he always wears...they have grown stronger...

Experience had brought them to where they are now. And truly, for the first time, he would admit that he's happy for them. Truly is. Now, he must have to do his part on the battle.

He would have to battle Aizen on his own before the Primera would choose to resurrect. This is the plan from the get-go. Him facing off Aizen. Not Kurosaki Ichigo. Not the Primera if she ever decide to join them. Not the other Gotei 13. But him. Because he chose to do so.

And he hoped he can do it. Because that would be the only atonement he could get from being a traitor...for betraying Matsumoto and Kira...for abandoning them...

Using shunpo, he appeared a few meters from Aizen and the latter smiled with acknowledgement. "Hello Gin."

"Hiya, Aizen."

No more taichou for him. Just plain Aizen and the latter noticed it and knew why. He smiled.

****

**Hope it went well. Please review. Gotta go.**

The resurrection of the Espada is a bit different from how Kubo does his own. Some would even take the characteristics of the animal they resemble and some may not.

The Espada would also seem to differ from the former ones. Some are more humane…and mostly, some abilities would be similar with the former Espada. There would be a lot of things not similar with Kubo though and you would see it as we go with the story. So please bear with me.


	10. Chapter 10

**As the routine goes, there are people who are to be thanked for their supports and their reviews. So, thanks to the following:**

**xSodeNoShirayukix**

**DarkJason**

**SeraphinaDonna**

**x-elemental - hmm...yeah...thanks for pinpointing that one. **

**hedy - uhm, I don't know really but when I say resurrect, I think it's when the Espada release their zanpaktous? And as for the request about some few Espada not to be killed at all...I don't know, but we'll see...can't give you an answer to that actually.**

**Ahm again this chapter is not fully focused on one fight. I'm really sorry if I don't focus on one fight just yet...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

"What did you just call me?" she asked dispassionately as she sheathed her zanpaktou. Her eyes did not reflect anything…not even a hint of a surprise. She used her hand to attack him and Ichigo blocked while her eyes tried to meet hers.

"You have a name."

The supposed to be impassive female actually laughed and when she spoke, her voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"And you're saying I was the one you killed?"

Just how strong is Rukia's impact on these men anyway? Especially on this guy who was said to have defeated two captains before and another two Espada?

"Yes."

"I see," was the sole reply and moved with a flash appearing behind Ichigo to the latter's surprise. However, he was still able to block her kick.

If under normal circumstances, he would have been amused seeing Rukia in a hand to hand combat. Sure, she can kick, she can punch…but her fight against her enemies had always involved using her zanpaktou.

Her one hand moved swiftly and before he could react, her fist connected to his face and he thought he saw some stars. Heck! She just punched him like Rukia always does. Before he had the time to recover, a series of attack followed and despite his speed and what Yoruichi and Byakuya thought him, he was only able to dodge some.

Hell, she's strong. He would give her that especially as one hit sent him flying or rather was pushed back to a distance.

"Ugh," he spat blood and blinked. Then he realized he collided into someone. That probably was the reason he's on his feet instead of flying.

"Damn it!"

Hearing the curse, he looked over his shoulder to find Soi Fon getting up on her knees. Someone managed to defeat her? But she did not draw out her zanpaktou just yet and if she didn't, she could only be using one form of combat. Hand to hand – his eyes widened at the realization that a master in that area was brought to her knees.

"You see? That's why I told you, I'd rather want to play," a voice from above said. It was the kid Espada who has a cunning resemblance to Hitsugaya. He was actually now sitting down as he looked at them. But there was no killing intent in his eyes.

"Damn it," Soi Fon repeatedly curse. Then he looked at Ichigo. "You're defeated as well?"

Without waiting for his answer, she spared the Primera a glance. A distance away, she stood with her hands crossed as if waiting for anyone to attack her.

Time seemed to stand frozen as Ichigo and Soi Fon stood where they are, contemplating what to do next. Needless to say, their opponents are strong and not to mention that they have not yet released their zanpaktou. Oh well, not they have called out either.

As if to make them realize the difference even more, Toshirou was sent flying towards them as his opponent sighed.

"Oi, Hitsugaya, got your ass kicked as well?" Ichigo asked and the captain scowled at the lack of honorific.

"Kid, I told you," his opponent said jokingly. "You see, I'm strong."

Now the three stood back to back while their opponents did not express any interest of attacking at all.

"I'll tell you something," Zeke spoke. "There are three of us who are masters in hand-to-hand combat. There is one who is similar to one of the captains. Take your guess."

"Similar?"

"Yes. Zeke Relwicz is my name by the way," he said as way of introduction to Soi Fon and Ichigo. "And the small kid is Pollux Queyori."

"And the Primera?" Ichigo asked. This time, Zeke seemed reconsidering if he should answer.

"She's who she is," he said afterwards. "You know what I mean."

"We've no time for a chat," Soi Fon said as she disappeared and delivered a blow to Pollux who, though surprised, blocked her kick. His surprise was not because of her attack of course but more for the fact that she still chose to fight despite what she had already received.

Damn, Ichigo thought as he watched Soi Fon fights her opponent with difficulty. Just how strong are there opponents that they still could not gauge their true strength? Does it require them to go bankai first?

He realized it was not enough to know of Aizen's plan to stop him. He actually has with him some formidable opponents.

"You've not time to stand and watch," Toshirou warned before going for Zeke. The latter smiled.

"You're not paying heed to my advice kid," he said kindly.

"Like I'd listen to an enemy who is an accomplice to the traitorous Aizen," Toshirou spat, his loathing for the former captain clearly evident in his teal eyes.

"An accomplice? Hardly. I'll give you a thought to ponder kid – "

"I said I am not a kid!!!"

Zeke smiled again. "Ok. Sorry about that," he said as his hand gestured at Pollux. "Do you know why we choose fighting without relying much on our zanpaktou?"

Toshirou frowned. "We?"

"Yes. Because we are different – from the other Espada here today or the former ones or to anyone else for that matter," he said simply.

"By different, do you mean to refer to fighting without – "

"We're pacifist."

Toshirou wanted to laugh at the remark but he was never one who laughs especially in this kind of situation.

An arrancar, a pacifist? Hardly believable yet somehow, deep inside, so deep that he might not have noticed it, he knew there is some truth to it.

Because by merely analyzing his current situation or that of Soi Fon and Ichigo, they could have easily died before they would consider going bankai or shikai for that matter.

Yet somehow, their opponents are holding back.

Now Ichigo too had once again attacked the Primera.

**********

Grimmjaw was having a little difficulty as he parried every attack from Etienne's blade while the latter laughed like a madman.

"You're so stupid Grimmjaw," he mused as red light formed at the tip of his index finger, threatening to use cero.

Grimmjaw snickered. "At least I am not stupid enough to actually work under a crazed man like Aizen. I wonder who between us is stupid."

"I'll ask you something Grimmjaw, do you know the real ability of my zanpaktou?" he released a small sized cero towards the blue-haired Espada turned traitor to them.

Grimmjaw shrugged and used sonido to get away from the cero. "Not like I am interested with it. I'll finish you first before you get to show me."

Etienne laughed like a maniac. "Kill me? You. Pathetic. You're only the Sexta which means I am still stronger than you."

"Let me remind you that we were not numbered according to strength now," Grimmjaw snickered once more. "And if there are among us who live up to their numbers, you're definitely not one of them. Oh wait, there was a slight variation from the numbering. You were the second right?"

The smile left Etienne's face. "What are you trying to imply, Grimmjaw? That you're stronger than me?"

At that, Grimmjaw actually guffawed as he cocked his eyebrow in a mocking gesture. "Easily losing your cool now? And what I am saying is we are on equal footing. You and I. And the same with Kurosaki."

"The kid who could not even land me a single hit? You say he is on equal footing with me?" it was Etienne's turn to cackle as he lashed out.

"Hn."

"I could have killed him if only La Rosa did not come to interfere."

"And you had no choice but to follow because she is stronger than you."

"Curse you."

"As I have said, our numbers mean nothing. Save for the Primera and a few others."

********

Neliel had been trading blows with Isolt for quite a while now.

"And he said I should not hurt you?" Isolt said in mock tone. "You're one hell of a prey for me."

Neliel gave him a pitiful look. "You would not want to challenge him. Or me for that matter."

"You would do well to remember this, woman," Isolt said with warning. "Do not mock me. I'm Isolt Anasiak, the Septimo Espada."

With a fast speed, Neliel had appeared from behind Isolt, her sword on his throat. "And I am Neliel Tu Ordershvank, formerly Tercera Espada."

Isolt gave a crafty smile. "I forgot to tell you that one of my abilities is actually similar to the former Septimo. I have the speed."

And true indeed because when she thought she got him under her blade, it was only an after image. He appeared from behind her and she managed to use her sword to block one killing blow as she staggered to move back.

"Neliel Tu Ordershvank, it shall be pleasing to see that beautiful face ruined," he said and a few feet away, he held his sword much like the Shinigami holds their own.

"Digest…"

********

As for Byakuya and La Rosa, the two are playing tag, not one of them wanting to release their sword just yet. As to why, no one knows.

Now, that particular game, tag, is something he had already forgotten when he became the successor of their estates. He had long forgotten that part as responsibilities took over. Besides, his playmate before had suddenly vanished from Soul Society to god-knows-where.

Now as he fought against La Rosa, he was reminded of it…of the recklessness he had once portrayed.

"Why don't you draw out your sword, shinigami?" La Rosa asked.

Byakuya stopped when she did. He would admit she had the same speed as his. "Why would you not?" he asked. "Besides…my zanpaktou is not worth your blood."

The remark angered her as he had expected. "You really are one arrogant Shinigami. And I will crush you with everything I've got."

This time, Byakuya studied her under his impenetrable stare. "You should be saying that when you are the one left standing in the end."

"Don't talk big. I'm La Rosa, the Quinto Espada."

As if to show that, she gestured her hand once more and a gust of find followed, much like what she did a little while ago. Her long red hair danced with the wind she had created and in her neck, was the number she represented.

"Fifth huh?" he cocked one eyebrow, his composure never changed.

*********

Aizen and Gin had been staring at each other for ages, not one wanted to make a move just yet. Aizen cast a glance at his minions and smiled. He might as well elicit a friendly conversation.

"They would never win."

"Really."

"I am sure Grimmjaw did not tell you about the abilities of the other Espada save for Etienne. It's different Gin. Very different from the first we created."

"Nevertheless, they are prepared to fight them all," Gin answered. "We had seen it happen before. Despite their strengths, they were all defeated by the same people who joined the First Winter War."

"And they will not win now."

"The Primera huh?" Gin said knowing the answer already.

"Hmm…"

Gin only smiled craftily.

********

**There it goes. Anyway, sorry if I did not reveal Isolt's zanpaktou yet. I'm still thinking of a proper name. But on the next chapter, it would be mentioned of course. You can give me a suggestion if you want to. I would not mind. **

**Again, please read and review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hiya. I'm back. **

**I would like to extend my gratitude to the following who reviewed the last update. My thanks to: SeraphinaDonna, xwhitemoonx, xSodeNoShirayukix and for the last two hedy and whittney. **

**Hedy - yes, don't worry, there would be a flashback about that but would happen later on perhaps on the next update or so...and you're not being rude. I am telling you that. Hehehe.**

**as for my sister, whittney - sheez, I know how much you hated Inoue's character like I do but relax, she had no bigger part to play in this fic. This is entirely an Ichiruki one. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

"Damn it," Ichigo said and stood up after wiping the blood in his mouth using the back of his left hand. There is no way he could keep up with this in his current state…she is just too fast and too strong for him to handle without releasing bankai.

The Primera sneered at him as her arms crossed. "Pathetic. You're supposed to be their hero and this is all you could do?"

"Listen to me, you are Rukia…Kuchiki Rukia," he repeated but got no reaction from her except a motion of her hand that sent a blast of wind towards him. Can she control air?

_**You have no choice king. You have agreed to fight her. **_

Like I don't know that, he thought. But even then, she's not even fighting with her zanpaktou yet. How do you think would I beat her?

_**You know what that blue-haired said. Make her remember who she is before she resurrects. **_

Ichigo held the hilt of his sword with both hands now as he faced the Primera who is not even doing anything yet. She's waiting for him to attack her.

"You told me to fight you at my full strength," he spoke calmly now. "Here it is Rukia." He saw how her eyes sharpened at the mention of the name.

"Bankai."

*********

La Rosa stood across her opponent. She had been wondering from the start who he could be from the Gotei 13. But long after seeing him with his great speed and his versatile skills, he had come to a conclusion especially after witnessing how he easily finished the Gillians and Numeros earlier.

"So, you're Kuchiki Byakuya," she spoke now remembering the name of one of the strongest captains they should be wary about.

Byakuya's answer to that is a direct attack with his sword. He had no time playing her game. La Rosa switched her blade to her other hand and effectively parried the attack before moving away from him once more.

"This is getting us nowhere," she said and from the corner of her eyes, she saw Isolt engaging the green-haired Arrancar. She had felt the surge of energy a little while ago…so he had released his zanpaktou already thinking he could win over the former Tercera. Mah, not that he is concerned about it but then…Isolt had been their weakest.

She moved with incredible speed to catch up with the man who was dabbed a Flash Step Master.

"Quit running away, Shinigami," she said and Byakuya did stop. La Rosa did the same.

He turned around and using his palm, fired a gigantic electricity blast. "Destructive Art #88: Hiryugekizokushintenraiho."

Surprised, La Rosa used sonido to move at a double speed before she could get hit with it. She had a feeling the impact would be tremendous.

Hissing, she finally stood above Byakuya who only looked up. Then, her hands moved as her zanpaktou was pointed downwards.

"Devour…Rosa."

******

"Wohoo…La Rosa had actually released her zanpaktou neh?" Zeke whistled as he crossed blades with Toshirou though his eyes were fixed on the beautiful display not far from him…

La Rosa had truly resurrected.

Toshirou spared her a glance only to have his eyes widened in surprise. This is what Zeke meant a while ago?

Red…rose petals danced with the wind…so very much like Byakuya's Zenbonsakura…

"What the – "

"See? I told you, one of us is similar with one of your captains. Or should I rectify it? Two of the Espada…has strength similar to your captains…one, you have already seen in the form of La Rosa," he said.

"Take this fight seriously," Toshirou said in ire and moved away. "Sit upon the frozen heaven, Hyourinmarou."

Zeke watched with fascination as an ice dragon formed and attacked him. With relative ease, he was able to dodge it though…but, perhaps he was underestimating the kid because as he moved to one side, he appeared from below, and without him realizing it, ice had encased his left hand.

He looked at it then grinned at the kid captain making Toshirou annoyed than he already is. "You've got some nice zanpaktou there kid."

"I am not a kid!!!"

He grinned again, not really wanting to take the fight seriously. He is just buying time for the Primera to finish her deal so they could go back to Las Noches and sit and relax.

Then to Hitsugaya's horror, the ice melted from Zeke's hand.

Rangiku had just finished one Numeros and happened to look up only to share the same reaction with her captain upon witnessing how easily Zeke had broken out from the ice. And what more…her eyes widened even more at the sight of his Espada tattoo right in his left arm where the clothing was ripped off.

"What are you looking up to?" Renji asked his comrade and glanced at Toshirou and was about to comment when he noticed how stunned the kid captain is…

"He – "

"Tercera Espada?" Renji cursed upon realizing it. "No freaking way!!!"

Zeke scratched his head and watched with amusement at the kid's horrified face. "I told you…I don't want to hurt you kid…but my zanpaktou's ability would easily melt yours. You've got no chance against me."

Toshirou snapped. "You keep underestimating Gotei 13. Halibel said that once and she lost to me…" he spoke, trying to hide his uncertainty. Ice versus fire?

"Ah…I'm not…in fact, I'm awed…especially at your prowess…you seem to have some undeveloped skills yet…"

"Bankai. Daiguren Hyorinmaru!!!"

******

Pollux held Soi Fon's ankle just as Toshirou went bankai. Worried for his comrade though it is unnecessary, he spared a glance at Zeke only to find the latter watching the kid captain with so much fascination.

His one hand moved to block Soi Fon's counterattack despite having her right ankle on his hold. Soi Fon, already angered for being played at, had used her right hand that instantly connected to Pollux's face. His head tilted a little and Soi Fon caught a glimpse of something just near his nape.

Quatro. He is the Quatro Espada.

Pollux sensed her surprised so he returned his attention back at her then smiled. "So you noticed it. I tried so hard to hide my tattoo."

Then his smile vanished as Soi Fon's fingers moved despite being held by him.

"Binding Art #30: Shitotsu Sansen," she muttered as a golden triangle was formed by her fingers. Three beams were shot out from the edges and Pollux was pinned on the wall though he does not seem worried about it. He tried to move but was unable to break free.

"What the – "

Soi Fon stood from where she is and watched him struggle with little difficulty. In fact, he was not even trying very hard to break free…he looked like he was merely testing it…

"Sting all enemies to death, Suzumebachi," she said as a way to release her shikai. "Too bad kid, I warned you."

Pollux only stared at her and before Soi Fon could do more, he managed to free himself with a little surge of energy. Surprised she maybe, Soi Fon hid it well as she watched the kid break free. Pollux on the other hand was not paying attention to her at the moment as he suddenly watched the display of La Rosa's ability and Toshirou's bankai.

"They look wonderful," he said before turning to Soi Fon. "I have often wondered what it would be like to have some abilities like theirs. Mine is different so I would not want to release my zanpaktou."

Soi Fon smirked. "Then you have no choice but to die by my sword."

Pollux gave a careless shrug. "We'll see. But I would prefer to watch the battle between the Primera and the human boy. He went bankai eh?"

Using Flash Step, Soi Fon appeared from behind him but Pollux used sonido to get away. Damn it, she thought. She only needed to sting him twice and it would be over. Why does this kid have to be so difficult to handle? Why does she have the feeling he is just as difficult as Barragan was? Or perhaps even more terrifying?

**************

Byakuya watched the dance of the petals swirling behind his opponent as La Rosa stared at him. As if to challenge her even more, Byakuya unsheathed his sword and murmured.

"Scatter, Zenbonsakura."

As is the case whenever he activates his shikai, thousands of blades seemed to fly away from the hilt of his zanpaktou. La Rosa watched impassively.

Her hand moved. "You dare try to finish me with only your shikai? Don't daft me Shinigami. You have yet to see the extent of what I can do."

Byakuya had wondered why he had prolonged this fight further. He only stood in his place as the rose petal blades attacked him only to have zenbonsakura blocked it for him. He does not need to move his hands to control his power…

Naturally, the release of both their zanpaktou had now attracted attention as all heads momentarily turned to their direction and watched in awe as red and pink clashed together in an offense and defense…

The Primera turned her eyes towards it as well. So they are all now releasing their swords. She noted that only Pollux, Zeke and she had not yet resurrected. Oh not to mention Etienne as well who was being annoyed by the cat Arrancar.

She motioned her hand as if to control the wind and the blast knocked Ichigo towards his comrade while the Primera went towards Pollux.

"I can fight her," Pollux said before she can speak. "I'll take care of her."

She cast Pollux's opponent a single glance before she did the same thing she had done to Ichigo and knocked her away towards her comrades. She had no time to waste here. She wanted to go back and take a nap.

Or more likely, she does not want to deal with that kid who continued insisting she is Rukia Kuchiki. Altogether, some lower-ranked Shinigami had actually attacked Pollux and her and the Primera instantly moved both her hands to actually do the same thing again.

"Damn it, why don't you draw your sword and fight me seriously?" Ichigo appeared a few feet from them, blood oozing from his forehead. Pollux gave him a look that says he has gone insane. Asking the Primera to draw her sword?

Heck, she does not even have to do that. She can finish her enemies without having to rely on her zanpaktou. And by asking her to draw her sword, it would surely mean she would soon resurrect. Does the human even know the circumstances of that?

********88

From the distance, Kyoraku and his friend, Joushirou watched the dances of the seemingly petals.

"It looks wonderful, don't you think so?" he asked. They have just taken care of some Numeros and decided to take a break and have a look at the display of power between Byakuya and La Rosa.

"I wonder if that's all she could do," Joushirou muttered. "Destructive Art #4: Byakurai," he said to one of the Numeros who happened to attack them.

"It's getting intense," Kyoraku said. "I have seen her mark. She's the fifth…our kid is fighting the third…"

"The Primera is their wild card here…she easily knocked the human away…not to mention the two others…they have surpassed Soi Fon in hand to hand."

"What can the Primera do?" Kyoraku asked instead. "That is what I would like to know."

Joushirou was silent as they watched the battle go on. Soi Fon had reappeared in front of Pollux while Ichigo is now engaging the Primera once again. What would become of this world should she resurrect and finish them all? What would Aizen do?

And why is he so relaxed and calmed while talking to Ichimaru Gin? How strong is the Primera that he does not seemed worried at all?

********

**There would be glimpses of the other's match in the next update but I would like to focus now on the Primera and Ichigo. Hope you'll watch it still. I have to warn you though that there might be some things you would not expect as we go on but please continue bearing with me. Till then.**

**Take care.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ow man...took me long to update this one...hopefully you guys are still watching out for this one. **

**So here goes my thanks to the following: **

**DarkJason...been a long time neh?**

**xSodeNoShirayukix ...yes...I was inspired that I suppose...a little...I guess...anyway...thanks once again...**

**None93...here's one for you...**

**SeraphinaDonna...thanks...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.  
**

His sword did not even have any effect on her as she used her hand to block his attack. This time, Ichigo did not move away. He refused to cut off the contact. This time, the Primera drew her sword with her one hand.

"You are her," Ichigo insisted with so much emotion that his voice had actually gone thick. The Primera Espada brandished her sword for a while as she stared at the human. Who is this Kuchiki Rukia that he could not let go of her…that he could not actually forget about her…that he had to go as far as name her as Rukia?

Ichigo wiped his blood once again, his eyes scanning the surrounding. Everyone is engaged in a battle…a repeat of the Winter War…only this time…Aizen is alone…no Gin and Toussen to support him.

"Aizen had taken you from me and turned you into what you are now, Rukia!" he said at the emotionless Espada who merely looked at him.

"I told you before that I would go all out on you," she rather said as she raised her sword in front of her.

"Listen to me okay? He used Etienne to create illusion of me seeing you die," he insisted. "Then he took you to Hueco Mundo."

A small ray of hope sprung from his heart when he saw her look waver a little. His eyes caught sight of Ulquiorra actually fighting Etienne himself while Renji and Grimmjaw were eliminating the remaining Menos. He was not aware it had already taken that long since the fight had already started. The other Shinigami were already on position…they have finished their jobs…and since when did Grimmjaw and Ulquiorra switched?

From the corner of his fight, he saw how Soi Fon struggled against the child Espada while Toshirou looked furious as he faced his opponent. Byakuya and his opponent are still trying to test their powers on each other yet…and Neliel…where is she? Why is her opponent laughing?

And what is with that man's ability? In an instant though, he returned his gaze on his opponent when her sword came slashing at him…he barely parried it as he moved two steps away…

"You have no time looking away, Shinigami," she said nonchalantly. Rukia smiled cynically and sighed. Can she fight this man who kept on insisting she is someone he knew? Because honestly, she does not want to fight a broken soul…

It would be more interesting to fight Ulquiorra Schiffer or Nel Tu Ordershvank…

"Please listen to me Rukia…you are Rukia Kuchiki…the sister of Kuchiki Byakuya the captain fighting the woman over there."

She had a brother? Is that what this man is telling her?

She has no brother nor friends…she is Primera…that is all…she knew…so why does this man keep on insisting that she has someone?

"And the man besides Grimmjaw is your childhood friend…Rukia…he is Renji…"

Her eyes this time turned to the redhead who is panting hard while Grimmjaw is smirking.

She closed her eyes to calm herself then opened them again…this time…her confusion gone…damn…why is she letting his words sink in? She had blocked all her doubts and thoughts before they came here…why is this man confusing her now?

"Now," one of the captains and Ichigo does not know who had ordered and some other seated Shinigami attacked altogether towards them.

Shocked, Ichigo stared at Kurotsuchi who was smiling now…eager to lay his hands on the Primera for an experiment…

"What the hell are you all doing?" he demanded angrily.

"Helping of course," Kurotsuchi answered offhandedly. "It seems you can't fight her on your own."

He motioned for the others…some Ichigo could recognize…

***********0

Zeke was busy taunting the kid when he noticed a number of Shinigami attacking the Primera altogether. He did not notice the ice that engulfed half his body as Toshirou attacked ferociously.

Pollux was evading the captain's weapon in order not to get hit when he spotted the same thing as well…

"Got you," Soi Fon said and was about to sting him when Pollux vanished in front of her…as well as Zeke breaking free from the ice and leaving Toshirou too…

**********0

She counted at least ten…one looked like a captain judging by his haori. The others…seemed lieutenant level or below than that…but that does not seem a problem to her…

"Damn you, you crazed Shinigami," Ichigo spat. "This is – "

"Bankai."

Ichigo struggled a little as energy spiked…all coming from Kurotsuchi while the others like Nemu had already released their swords as well…

And when one was about to attack the Primera, Zeke appeared in front of her, his look serious now contrary to what he looked like a while ago while fighting Toshirou who looked stunned. His opponent just turned his back on him…even Soi Fon looked confused…it was their first time to see something like this happen…

Normally, no one interferes with someone's fight…

"Pollux, take care of the small fries," he said as he watched the 12th division captain's bankai…a creepy thing hovering above them.

Pollux looked reluctant and glanced at the Primera who was staring at the numbers scattered around them…

Then he caught sight of Soi Fon coming towards him in a flash…he took a step back to parry her attack once again as he raised his sword in front of him. Soi Fon took a step back…

"Bind and Control, Marionette."

A strong burst of reiatsu followed and some of those Shinigami…lower in rank had actually staggered at the strong energy…so strong that only those who could withstand it can survive…and this kid is only the fourth? His spiritual energy is even stronger than Kurotsuchi.

As smoke cleared away, Soi Fon noted that there was no change in the kid except that his sword was gone. Gone was the playful smile on his lips earlier as he stared at Soi fon…

"You see," he said and sighed. "My resurrection is different."

"What do you mean?" she asked as Ichigo listened as well. Toshirou had already arrived and stood beside Soi Fon.

As an answer, Pollux flexed his fingers and Soi Fon found herself moving. Surprised, she stared at the kid whose face was now blank. "What the – "

"Once you are caught under my invisible strings, you can't do anything…" he glanced at Byakuya. "I'm perfectly aware that my zanpaktou has almost similar abilities to the one that captain fought before…gaining sovereignty over someone…but mine is different…because even if you cut your limbs and all…you're still under me…" he said. "The more you resist, the stronger its effect…the stronger you become, the more powerful I would be…"

And before Soi Fon could speak, she flashed step into one of the lower-ranked Shinigami and in horror, she watched as she killed a comrade. Even Toshirou and Ichigo were shocked as they watched Soi Fon trying to resist whatever unknown entity controls her as Pollux stood beside the Primera.

And the rest of the seated officers all watched in horror as Soi Fon was forced to kill her own comrades in cold blood while she tried to resist…

"I want that one too," Kurotsuchi said with a crazed smile while pointing at Pollux who turned his gaze at him. However, even before he could move his finger to perhaps control him as well, Zeke pressed a hand on his chest.

"Kid, this one is mine."

Pollux scoffed. "Don't call me a kid, Zeke," he said much to Zeke's amusement for receiving the same line. Why, Toshirou said that as well.

"What are you both doing?" the Primera decided to ask while her arms were crossed in front of her chest. Her eyes were on Ichigo who was still staring in horror as Soi Fon was moving against her own will.

"We'll be damned if we let you release your zanpaktou on small fries like them," Zeke answered and grinned at Toshirou whose eyes had hardened. "You really are stubborn kid."

"I am not a – "

"Hai, hai, Pollux said the same thing but you are still both kids," he answered as he flipped his sword to make it look like it was reversed.

"We are not kids!!!" the two said in duet, earning an amused smile from Zeke before he turned to Kurotsuchi seriously. Then he glanced over his shoulder one last time, then gave a genuine smile. "I really don't want to fight you."

"Enough talk," Kurotsuchi said and turned to one woman. "Nemu, make sure to – "

"Burn in my inferno, Fuergo."

Kurotsuchi did not get to finish his sentence when the spiritual energy burst out so suddenly and once again…the others stared at their direction…in horror…even Ichigo has to stagger…even Toshirou felt the tingling at the back of his neck…

And even Yamamoto opened his eyes…shock apparent on his face...as fire started to engulfed the battle area around Zeke and Kurotsuchi…what surprised him is the fact that the fire is different…black as the night…

"Let me tell you something," Zeke said, his statement directed to the commander-general who seemed to have lost his cool for a moment as he stared in shock at the flames…

"What are they?" Komamura Sajin decided to ask the one beside him. His vice-captain gulped and shook his head.

"Aizen said that the old man has the strongest fire-based zanpaktou…" Zeke started as he rubbed his chin while watching Matsuri's bankai shriek as it was turned to ash. "But that is true to all red fire…mine is black…a fire that could not be extinguished…even with water…" this time he stared at Toshirou. "That's why you can never win against me."

"And that's the strongest too?" Ichigo asked.

Zeke moved his hand and the black fire went directly towards Aizen's direction which took everyone by surprise. "Would you like a demonstration ryoka?" he said as Aizen flashed step along with Gin, his brown eyes boring now on the tercera.

"What is the meaning of this?" he asked dangerously but Zeke merely shrugged and he moved his hand once again to direct the black fire towards a number of Menos that started appearing once again. It will never stop…

They all watched as it burned. "While his zanpaktou is the strongest in your area…mine as well…for I am the king of hell."

Heat started to radiate from below everyone and they stared down only to find the black fire blazing fiercely…as if it was dancing with the wind…

The Primera sighed and stepped forward. Unprepared, Ichigo could only use his sword as shield when she attacked in an instant while allowing her two comrade to actually finish the others. They have stayed longer than necessary.

"Rukia, why won't you listen to me? Can't you remember?" Ichigo asked as he was being pushed back. "You're Kuchiki Rukia, damn it!"

"Stop it," she warned, her eyes turned darker as she pointed her finger right in his forehead. Ichigo used his incredible speed to get away from her impending cero while thinking of a strategy to sway her.

"God damn it! I won't stop until you listen to me," he snarled. "Can't you see we are all hard up right now? We don't want to fight our comrade," he said with plea. "Byakuya…I made a promise with him and to myself…"

She stopped and stared hard at him as she gave a push of her reiatsu enough to send chills run down his spine. What is that ominous reiatsu? It made the hair on his neck stand up…when he glanced around, he could see the others sharing the same thought with him…

"I told you that is enough!!!" she screamed, her face filled with confusion once again. And Ichigo thought this was a good sign.

"Oi, ryoka boy," Zeke called with warning. "Are you nuts?"

"Nuts? You're calling me nuts?" Ichigo spat at the older man. "I'll do everything to take her back! I'll do everything to make her remember!"

She placed both her hands on her head as she looked more confused now…

"_If you allow it to rule over you…it's over for both of us, Rukia," the beautiful maiden said as they both sat on a rock…their surrounding now of pure darkness…_

"_I can't seem to reach out…" Rukia answered. "Tell me what to do Shirayuki…"_

"_We are both trapped in this dark world…a world of nothingness and death…the plants have all withered and died as darkness ruled over…" _

_Rukia studied her surrounding and true indeed…she sees nothing but pitch blackness…and she could only see Shirayuki because she is dressed in white…white as snow…_

"_Think…" Shirayuki urged the Shinigami. "Think…only those outside could call us…" _

_Ichigo!! _

_It was the first name that popped out in her mind._

_Then she felt a chill…an indication that the one who took over her own world does not allow her to remember…to resurface…and before she could actually shout out…darkness engulfed her once again…_

"How long will you keep insisting your silly words?" she asked coldly as her hand moved to brandish her sword…then she extended her right arm…the one holding her sword…she extended it sideway as her eyes bored on Ichigo and the others…

Zeke and Pollux stared at each other as well as Grimmjaw, Ulquiorra and Neliel who was freed by the latter from the seemingly stomach of an ostrich…every drop inside inflicting you pain as you slowly rot…all thanks to Ulquiorra, she was freed…

"Vanish…" she started and Aizen who was above now smiled with victory…he turned to Gin whose eyes widened a fraction.

"I told you, you would never win," Aizen said in taunt.

Everyone turned their eyes on her as well as she released her sword and let it fall. "Muerte."

The tingling sensation was once again there as they all stood numb…

"Stupid! Move out of here!!!"

The shout came from Zeke and Pollux. Zeke had used sonido and dragged the shocked Toshirou away from her while Pollux who was still controlling Soi Fon used his own controlling power to move her from the area.

"Get away as far as possible!! One mile away!!!" Zeke continued shouting towards the Shinigami who all but followed. Zeke and Pollux knew because they saw it before…they saw what happens when she resurrects…

Byakuya's Gokei and even that of La Rosa instantly vanished as the reiatsu affected it. The former used flash step to move away as well and the other Espada followed suit…intending to finish their fight from far away…

They could feel being sucked in…even Aizen moved away as Gin had already flashed step away. And the Shinigami had watched why Grimmjaw said that they should not let her resurrect…

Hundreds of Exequias and Gillians and Numeros…Arrancars alike had all disintegrated immediately as the Primera stood where she was…some of the other Espada's fraccion are also starting to disintegrate at the suffocating reaitsu…

Ichigo was saved all thanks to Ulquiorra who appeared to drag him away. They all stood together there…Aizen on the opposite side…the other Espada save for Pollux and Zeke had once again started attacking…not intending to stop their fight…

And so Pollux and Zeke had to interfere and in an instant, finished their own comrades. Isolt and La Rosa did not even know who killed them…Etienne was already finished by Ulquiorra some time ago before the Primera resurrected.

"They…killed their comrade," Renji said with question. Toshirou was still looking at Zeke with disbelief. Heck…his opponent just saved him…what is he to make out for that?

Momo Hinamori gave a small shriek when she felt being dragged into her…

"What is happening?" Ikakku asked as Kira pulled Hinamori.

"One mile…" Zeke explained and sat down while twitching his ear. "At least give or take five minutes…stay away from her…her reiatsu is enough to kill you…even a captain level…"

"And you must know…that her abilities are superior than us," Pollux supplied. "A combination of all the ten Espada abilities…because she is death herself…"

They watched as they are being engulfed in her own world now…darkness…so very similar to Toussen but this one felt more chilly…eerie…and they have a feeling that she can do anything to them now if she wanted to…but somehow…something is stopping her…

A blond man appeared suddenly behind them as he fanned his face. "Yare…now I know…"

All eyes turned on him…

"What do you mean Urahara-san?" Ukitake asked and eyed the two Espada…he had already drawn out a conclusion…the two including the Primera are the strongest…

"It means there are two in her world…the concept is similar to Hollows," Ulqiuorra spoke.

All eyes now bored on him as well...urging him to elaborate…

Urahara smiled jovially. "You deduced that much?" he asked with amusement.

"I've stayed long enough in Las Noches under Aizen to observe the Hogyouku," he answered and glanced at Nel who was bloody like most of the Shinigami around. Sensing his eyes on her, Nel raised her head and smiled reassuringly.

"I'm fine…you worry too much," she said.

He nodded then turned his head on Ichigo. "The Hogyouku has a presence of its own…now stuck inside her soul…there are two living inside her now…her own zanpaktou's form and that of Hogyouku…"

Zeke now stood up and stretched. "She cleared all enemies away."

"What should we do now?" Soi Fon asked…relieved that Pollux had freed her from his control already and promised herself to beat the kid with all her might…she would forever live with the fact that she murdered her own comrades…

"Once she had controlled her reaitsu once more, you can fight her at close range if you want to…" Pollux said and yawned. "That is if you want to commit suicide. She has ability similar to Barragan."

Soi Fon's eyes widened and remembered when she almost rot just by a mere mist that happened to strike her a little. Even Omeada looked afraid…

This time Zeke suddenly raised his two fingers as a peace sign then grinned. "Owari, I killed your one captain."

No one had the time to feel sorry or sad at the news…they all concentrated their eyes on the Primera who was waiting for anyone to attack her…there was no change in her form…except that she was dressed like a nymph…a huntress…and behind her is a pair of black wings…

So very much like a raven…

"Even the animal that represented her…." Sajin did not continue to speak his mind.

"Raven…the animal symbol for death…" Urahara nodded. He turned to Ichigo. "What do you plan to do now?"

"Fight her still…"

Pollux and Zeke snorted before they used sonido to get away from them…this time they stood behind the Primera. The Primera stared at them.

Yamamoto stepped forward…still he shivered…even the others…they shivered…they still felt like being sucked in…even after the push of her reaitsu subsided…

But Ulquiorra stepped forward too. He turned to Ichigo. "This is still your fight Kurosaki. You want to bring her back, do it on your own. However, allow me to get to her for a while…"

Waiting for no answer, he sonidoed away. Neliel clutched her torn clothes in worry.

"They talked once before the commencement of this one."

**The idea behind Zeke's zanpaktou was taken from Naruto…Amaterasu…does it ring a bell? Hope so…I was actually thinking…since Toshirous is king of the clouds…I decided to make one who is also king of hell…and since Yamamoto has the strongest fire-based zanpaktou, I decided to make Zeke's different…hence the black fire…**

**Anyway, sorry for the late update…the next chap would be some flashbacks and others…but I don't know when I would be able to update again…**

**Like I have said, there are some things which I input here…different from the main story line…like Pollux's zanpaktou…something like that…and also, if you noticed, there are Espada with unique relationship…hence the three…I decided to kill the characters of the others because I have to focus more on Rukia now…and Ichigo…**

**Please read and review…hope you enjoyed…**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello again…man, I'm so sorry if my update is taking long. I have five major subjects which I have to keep up because we have a quota. Anyways...**

**Hedy – I cannot answer your request…just keep watch on it…who knows…anyway…Muerte means death in Spanish…and Zeke's zanpaktou named Fuergo means fire.**

**DarkJason – yeah…I've been around…updating one fic…hehehe…glad you liked that one…king of hell and all…**

**xwhitemoonx - hmm...**

**SeraphinaDonna - hm...scary eh? thanks...**

**Tsukiyomi No Miko - hello...thanks for the compliment and I am glad you enjoyed it...and thanks for the suggestion about the summary...I'll add it up when I've got the time. Right now, I am in a hurry...so thanks...**

**none93 - mm......**

**Warning: For Orihime fans…there's Inoue bashing here so I advise you to think about it first before reading…for Orihime fans only…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. **

Pollux flexed his fingers as they he watched Ulquiorra Schiffer moving towards the Primera with a blank expression as the ryoka boy used shunpo to move beside him. The Primera extended her arms in front of the kid Espada while Zeke scratched his head.

"Don't," she said softly, contrary to her usual cold voice. It was as if she had a soft spot for the Espada.

Pollux stopped moving his finer and sighed. "Okay."

Zeke shuddered at the remaining tingling feeling. Even if they saw it before, it still sends them chill just by thinking about it. Her resurrection…it was scary…you can compare it to an atomic bomb exploding and anyone within close range can get caught with her suffocating reiatsu…

"Why do you continue playing with them?" Zeke asked after a couple of seconds.

"I'm not," she answered softly…the same tone she used on the kid. It is because the only two are her comrades. "You killed La Rosa and Isolt."

Zeke's answer was a shrug. "They are in my way."

"Not that they matter," she said and turned to Pollux as her black wings flapped. "Pollux, fall back. You too Zeke. I'll finish this in a few seconds."

Zeke at that moment had already called back his zanpaktou while Pollux had not. Zeke does not want the black fire blazing. Even he might not have a control over it and he felt annoyed for using it against a low-level captain. Jeez and he had not even planned to resurrect…he does not want to show his own powers…

"Kill all of them?" he asked and glanced at the kid captain who amused him. Then his eyes settled on the orange-head boy who now stood a few meters away beside Ulquiorra…

"Have a problem with that?" she asked with a raised brow.

"Not really…"

"I want to finish this so I can get back," she said.

"What about Aizen?"

There was a moment of silence before the Primera fixed her gaze on the traitor who was looking at her with expectant eyes…behind him stood the silver-haired captain…

"I'll take care of him…" she finally said. "After I deal with them."

Zeke was about to speak when he noticed Arrancars appearing once again.

"I'll take care of the Arrancars," Pollux volunteered and sonidoed away but the Primera's voice halted him.

"Halt. Pollux, Zeke…go back…" she finally said.

Not comprehending what she meant, both her comrades stared at her questioningly. "W-What?"

"Go back…" she repeated. "To Las Noches."

"Why?" the kid asked, his teal eyes flickering on all the Shinigamis now closing on them. Heck, do they still plan to continue fighting despite seeing a glimpse of the Primera's ability? They must be nuts. Why don't they just focus on getting Aizen instead of fighting her?

She closed her eyes. "Because I might kill you."

"You plan on killing them with one blow?"

"Ah."

Zeke and Pollux exchanged glances.

"Rukia!!!"

Then they both sighed at the loud voice of Kurosaki Ichigo. The wounded Shinigamis had all retreated as per order of the commander-general while those who could still fight decided to close in…to lend support to Ichigo in case he needed it…

As of now…they could not afford to be careless…the fact that the Primera had resurrected means that she does not remember…and if she does not remember, it means she's now an enemy.

They can't afford to wait for her to remember while their comrades are being killed. They have to act out.

Right now, there are three Espada with superior abilities above them. If they could manage to beat the two, then perhaps they would all focus on her before they would focus on Aizen.

But what surprised them earlier is the demonstration of the Espada's power as he sent a black fire towards Aizen. Does that mean the Espada are not as loyal as they deemed them to be?

And aside from that, the two practically saved them all. But why?

Toshirou stared at Zeke who was talking with the Espada. What else is her ability? Similar to Barragan…that's one…

To answer their silent query, they felt a push of reaitsu once again as she sent a gust of wind towards the appearing Arrancars and they squealed like animals being butchered as they were torn to shreds before finally disintegrating.

They gaped in shock.

"This is bad…" Komamura whispered beside the wounded female Espada, Neliel. "How can we hope to defeat her if she could do that? A push of reiatsu plus the wind…there is no way we could escape that."

"Be quiet, Sajin," Yamamoto said. "We have no time to worry. As I have said before, our priority is to defend Karakura Town and Soul Society even at the expense of our lives for that is our duty."

"You told me to gather my strength because you would go all out on me," they heard Ichigo said to the female Primera who was looking at them all.

Her eyes was blazed…

"Ah…and I'll begin with them," she said and pointed her finger towards Grimmjaw, Ikakku, Renji and Yumichika.

Ichigo used shunpo and attacked her with his sword, however, she only parried it with hers. "You will fight me."

Pollux's eyes widened when she moved her hand as if to grab Ichigo and using his ability, he was able to pull him off before she could do what she was thinking of doing. He was right, they are insane…do they want to die so badly?

Surprised at the action, Ichigo and the Primera turned their eyes on him. The Primera more of wonder while Ichigo of shock…

What the hell is wrong with these three? They are so unpredictable…and why did the kid pull him off?

"Pollux…" Zeke called his attention though he understood why he did it.

"I don't understand," she said as a frown creased her forehead. There was no anger but just wonder…

The kid Espada screwed his eyes shut before scratching his head. "Sorry…I just…"

"Just go back," she ordered.

"Now, why don't you just grant the ryoka's request and fight him first?" Zeke suggested. "In the meantime, allow us to stand guard."

"That was what I was exactly doing before Pollux pulled him out from my grasp," she pointed out.

"Where's the fun in fighting if you kill him immediately?" Zeke said and forced a smile. He was aware of how the Shinigami's faces showed surprise at his remark. They had no idea that one touch from her is the end for him…

That is why, fighting her at close range is suicide…either way, no one can win over her…her power is just monstrous that if she shows it all here…everything would be over…even this town…

"What do you mean?" Toshirou asked, still in bankai mode. Blood oozed from his forehead from getting a little taste of her reaitsu a while ago as she resurrected. He owed it to the Espada guy.

Zeke smiled at him. "You were not listening a while ago right? Tsk…as I have said, she has ability similar to Barragan but there is a distinct difference."

All eyes turned to Soi Fon and Omeada who fought Barragan before. Her arm is back…all thanks to Inoue Orihime's Rejection Phenomenon. Some gulped.

A single touch from Barragan before was enough to rot her bones. So what is the difference with the Primera now?

Hpwever, they have no time to think of what he exactly meant as they saw darkness starting to envelope the battle area as a chilling feeling run down their spine. The Primera attacked Ichigo once again, using only her sword. Mah, she might as well give him a fight without resorting to that.

"What is happening? I can't see…" everyone started to murmur. Even Aizen who was a spectator from a distance away frowned as he adjusted his eyes to the pitch black darkness. Why can't he see anything? Why can't he see?

Ichigo glanced around him, both his hands on his sword. What the hell is happening around him? Why is darkness all around him? Where did the others go? Where are they? In the middle of the pitch black darkness, is a light enough for him to see the Primera standing there, waiting for him to attack.

"What did you do to them?" he asked and used his speed to get to her.

"Why do you want to know?" she asked nonchalantly. "They are in my world…a world of death and darkness…" she answered and looked over her shoulder. There stood Zeke and Pollux sitting instead while watching them both.

Ichigo took a deep breathe and counted to ten before finally staring at her straight in the eyes. "Why? Why do you refuse to listen? Why don't you want to listen to me? Why don't you want to believe you are Kuchiki Rukia?"

She gave a sinister smile. "You are one stubborn guy," she said and attacked, her wings flapping, the sound was sending shivers on his spine. Why does he have the feeling she is not yet on her full power? Does she even have a second resurrection similar to Ulquiorra? Because if she does…he is doomed…all of them…

Without thinking, Ichigo draw his mask but the Primera did not even looked surprise at all...she was already aware of the fact that he could draw out another kind of power...but it meant nothing to her...he sent her a Cero which with her bare hand she blocked before she settled on attacking him with her sword. The action did not surprise the Shinigamis now knowing she is really powerful for that kind of attack...

He blocked her sword with his and stared at her eyes…they were dead…there was no life there as she looked at him…there was not even a recognition…

"Rukia…please…remember…" he said… "Remember what we have…"

Her eyes were suddenly wide open as she stared at him…a fast change from the blank one…

"_Remember what we have…" _

_Rukia jolted from where she sat as her eyes scanned the inky darkness…her heart filled with sudden hope…_

"_Ichigo…" _

_Shirayuki nodded her head and stared ahead. "What binds you both together Rukia?" she asked the Shinigami. "That is what you should always remember."_

The Primera moved two steps back and blinked while Ichigo watched. Is his words making it? Even Zeke and Pollux noted how she suddenly stepped back…and what more…her initial plan to lock everyone in her world was already eliminated as darkness started to move away…everyone finally on light again…they could feel the unstable power...she's becoming confused over what the ryoka said...she's already allowing those words to confuse her...

Ukitake and Shunsui held their head and blinked a couple of times. What did she just do to them? Her ability is scarier than Aizen's hypnosis. The rest did the same as they squinted their eyes to adjust to the light once again.

The Primera's gaze moved from Ichigo who was staring at her hopefully…then she settled on the man he claimed as her brother…he was looking at her with an expression she could not understand…next, she set it on the redhead…her friend the ryoka said…he was sharing the same look as Ichigo…

Her hand moved to her head as if to clutch it while her other hand was holding tightly to the hilt of her sword.

Finally…she settled on the former Quatro Espada who stood beside the wounded female, Neliel. Behind them stood Grimmjaw, his hand on his pocket…

"_Then before you battle…shall we have some tea first?" _

_She is not sure what he is planning but she indulged the offer…seeing no harm from it. _

_It was odd for two emotionless being facing each other…_

"_Are you sure you want to fight?" _

_The question made her look at him with her brows raised a little…not believing for a moment that the once loyal servant of Aizen Sousuke is now asking him that…_

"_I told you," was her only reply._

"_You might regret it once you resurrect and finish them all," he said cryptically. Then he handed down something as he took a seat across her while Neliel had seated beside him…_

"_What are you trying to say, Ulquiorra Schiffer?" she asked icily but the man was unfazed by it._

"_What I am trying to say is that you might end up killing some people you know."_

"_I know no one."_

"_Kurosaki Ichigo for instance."_

"_What about the human?" she asked nonchalantly._

"_He was the one whom you gave your powers."_

"_Pathetic. I will never do such."_

_Ulquiorra smirked. "You did that was why you were almost executed and he went to save you. You are being manipulated by Aizen from the start…"_

_She stood up and shook her head. _

"_Pay heed to my words Primera Espada…" he said before she could turn around. _

"_I pay heed to no one…not even Aizen…I'm doing this because I want to."_

"_That's a good thing," he said. Then he stood up as well while taking his eye? _

"_What are you doing? If you wish to fight me, you might want to think again…" she warned with a cold voice._

_But the Espada did not even answer and she just stared as he showed her something…_

Her eyes turned into slits and lashed out at Ichigo but a barrier supported him.

"Santenkenshun! I reject!"

She turned at the woman who stood not inches away from them now…her grey orbs boring on her with anger…

All eyes turned on her…Ishida could not hide his shock at seeing Inoue in there…how the hell – as an answer, Yoruichi appeared beside her.

"She pleaded…I had no choice," she answered the unspoken question. Ichigo looked at Inoue, his mouth gaped open.

"Inoue…" Ishida said.

"What are you doing, human?" the Primera asked coldly…her hand starting to move…

Inoue stood her ground despite the feeling of dread…it was true…she looked exactly like her friend…her lips trembled but she stood bravely…her eyes showing anger…

"I will not allow you to hurt him even more!!" she said. "You have already hurt him enough by not remembering who he is. He had been hurting for a year now."

Zeke and Pollux exchanged glances. Who is this woman who has an ability to reject fate?

Yoruichi turned to Urahara. "I've been thinking, perhaps her ability could stop Rukia's power. I've sensed it down below you know…dangerous and deadly."

At the remark, the Primera actually hooted a laugh which shook them. "Stop my power?" she asked, incredulous. Then her finger pointed towards the buxom. "That woman could stop my power you say?"

Inoue's hand clenched in fist at the obvious mockery. "Do not mock me."

"Inoue, stay out of this!" Ichigo shouted. However, the buxom only smiled at him, a tear trickled her face.

"I just wanted to do something for you…" she said. "It's the only way I could protect you. I have to try. What's the use of my power if I could not even protect you?"

Ichigo shook his head…making her understand that this is a fight she could not get involved into…but Ichigo would not also understand that the buxom is also hurting inside…because the man she loved is trying so hard to bring back the woman he loves…

The Primera snorted. "Pathetic," she said and her eyes flickered on the buxom, a sinister look on her eyes. She only flicked her finger and made the barrier disappear while at the same time…the six-pointed star of Inoue was broken in two…

Urahara sighed, feeling a sense of desperation now. "There goes her answer to your claim," he said to his friend.

"What else is she hiding?" Soi Fon asked.

"Foolish woman," Grimmjaw snickered, referring to Orihime who looked at the Primera in shock…how come her power was ineffective? Her power is supposed to reject fate…how come…?

The Primera sneered at her. She's angry and confused now…a rare thing to happen to her… "Your power is weak against mine, human." She moved one step and halted. "Don't try to interfere again, Pollux."

The kid was silent upon hearing the warning from her tone. It was different a while ago…this time, the Primera is giving him a warning…and he does not wish to defy her.

Not knowing what she plans to do next, everyone waited and watched…and in a blink of an eye…at a very fast speed that they could not follow through…she appeared behind Orihime's back.

"Inoue! Run! Move away from her!!!" Ichigo shouted in panic and he shunpoed at the same time with Yoruichi, Soi Fon and Byakuya to pull her away.

Numb in fear, Inoue slowly moved her head to look behind her…her eyes filled with dread as she met the opponent's blank eyes…she gulped as the Primera only gave her a derisive look…

Ishida used his power to stall the Primera but was frozen as he pulled the string…he could not move…what is happening? Then using will power alone, he set his eyes on the kid Espada who was suddenly beside him.

"Sorry but I could not allow you to interfere. She might make you her next prey," he said.

"Y-You b-bastard," Ishida cursed as he tried to resist the force that seemed to restrain him.

"No use. The more you resist, the more it gets stronger," Pollux said. "That woman was foolish to cross her. All of you do not understand a thing."

"It's you who could not understand," Ishida shot back. Why are the others not moving to help Ichigo and the three Flash Step Masters? Why are they just standing there, allowing Inoue to get killed?

"I'm restraining them as well," Pollux said. "The less who fights her, the less people who gets killed."

"D-Damn you – "

"Inoue!!!!"

Everyone who only stood there watched in horror as they watched what was happening to her. Soi Fon looked away, being reminded of when Barragan used something like that on her.

"Inoue!!!" Ichigo continued shouting as he appeared in front of the Primera and his friend, on his left is Yoruichi and on his right is Byakuya. Behind the Primera is Soi Fon who was momentarily stunned.

"K-Kurosaki-kun…" she whimpered as her body started to disintegrate. "I…"

Ichigo screwed his eyes shut and stared at the Primera in anger but she was not looking at him. She was staring at the man who stood beside Pollux.

"K-Kurosaki-kun…" she continued whimpering as half of her lower body already vanished.

"Use your power, Inoue," Ichigo said and moved to hold her hand but he was suddenly numb and frozen. Why can't he move?

"It's no use…her power is already destroyed by the Primera," Yoruichi said and smiled regrettably at the vanishing Orihime. "I'm so sorry…I brought you here."

Inoue smiled as tears flowed down. "I-It was my fault…" her eyes were on Ichigo once again. "C-Can I hold your hand…o-one last time?" she asked in request and Ichigo wanted to grant her that…yet he could not move…

In regret, Orihime only smiled…he could not even hold her…what a sore loser she was…she screwed her eyes shut as the last of her vanished.

In an instant, the Primera moved to make Soi Fon her next victim but the woman seemed to read her mind as she moved a step back.

"Rukia!!!" Ichigo howled in despair and anger…

Pollux released his hold on everyone as he sonidoed to stand beside Zeke. "A good thing you stopped him…" he said to the kid. As to what he refers, only Pollux knew…the Shingami and Aizen remained clueless. However, Aizen was already smiling in victory. It really is a sure win for him now. "She's not showing any mercy now. She's becoming confused and unstable. I doubt we could help."

"She's merciless now," Aizen turned to Gin. "Decide where you want to stay, Gin."

Gin grinned. "You know where…Aizen."

********

**There it goes. Please read and review. Hope you enjoyed. Sorry. I'm taking it bit by bit...about her you know...abilities and all....**


	14. Chapter 14

**My thanks to the following: **

**none93 **

**SeraphinaDonna  
**

**DarkJason - hehehe.....  
**

**Tsukiyomi no Miko - uhmm...glad you liked that one...well...I'm not really sure...but yeah I guess...maybe there is something going on between Ulquiorra and Neliel...hehehe...  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.  
**

She turned towards Byakuya, Yoruichi, Soi Fon and Ichigo with no mercy on her eyes. "You're next." However, her eyes showed a little surprise though as she sidestepped to dodge all the arrows coming from an enraged Shinigami. There are thousands of them but with her impossible speed to follow, she was able to dodge all of it with a slight damage to her left wing. When out of his range, she studied the broken wing before a sinister smile grazed her lips.

Ichigo who was numb a while ago gazed at Ishida before Rukia. He suddenly got confused now. He had every intention of taking her back but after witnessing Inoue's death, he does not know what to do. He felt angry and confused.

Yamamoto opened his eyes.

Kuchiki Rukia . Primera Espada is now an enemy that's for sure. There is no more reason to delay the inevitable. She's an enemy that must be extinguished at all cost.

"Everyone, focus all your attacks on her," he ordered. It could not be helped. She brought it upon herself.

Ukitake looked reluctant while wondering if he could allow this. Soi Fon nodded and watched the last of the particles. Shunsui tipped his hat to hide his eyes. Komamura gulped and for the first time, Kenpachi did not look excited at all at the prospect of a fight. Toshirou and Byakuya remained impassive. The vice-captains exchanged glances knowing they could not do a thing but to follow. Ulquiorra, Neliel and Grimmjaw were only quiet. Ishida nodded and Ichigo looked confused still.

Can he allow it? She's Rukia, his friend, his life, his loved one and his anchor...yet she's also the Primera who killed Orihime, another friend. Urahara and Yoruichi sighed regrettably. "You can't falter now, Kurosaki," Yoruichi spoke softly. "There's nothing that can be done about it now."

Ichigo did not answer as the horror of watching Inoue die still playing on his mind.

"Fight her at full strength," the old man continued and as if having a chorus, the captains and vice-captains had no choice but to call out. "Bankai."

Pollux, Zeke, and the Primera felt the immense reaitsu and they took a couple of steps back. "This is bad," Zeke muttered but the Primera did not answer. Pollux spared Aizen a glance. If there is anyone who would rejoice on this, it would probably be him.

"Focus on the Primera first." they heard the command as everyone used all their techniques at the same time.

Soi Fon's bankai attack including that of Shunsui, Toshirou and Byakuya was negated by a Cero blast as Pollux jumped in front of the Primera. A Cero blast could block their attacks? Is that even possible? What else could the kid do aside from controlling people?

Yamamoto's fire surrounded the three so suddenly but after a few seconds, Zeke's black fire consumed it all and sent it back towards all the vice-captains, having them all surrounded. He stared then at the massive figure which was Komamura's bankai. Yare...too big...

Pollux scratched his head and was about to step back when in a flash that he was not quite able to follow, someone appeared in front of him and thrust a zanpaktou in his abdomen. Shocked, he looked at the woman with golden eyes.

"So, it turns out, you guys could also bleed," she smirked and took some steps back to stand beside Urahara. Zeke's eyes widened at the realization that Pollux was actually hit. The Primera stiffened as well.

"Are you alright?" she asked and stood beside him now, her hand on the blade as she took it off.

Pollux winced and nodded. "Ah...sorry...I was taken by surprise is all..."

"I'm hoping we don't have to resort to another one..." he continued then gave a peace sign towards Zeke who sighed in relief knowing he was not that hurt. He then stared at the massive figure. "Mah...they really leave us no choice."

"So, how do you think can we finish them?" Yoruichi asked, noting that the kid did not seem to mind his wound at all. If anything, he only showed surprise at having been caught off guard.

"Even Yama-jii's attacks don't work," Shunsui said and all captains jolted at something they have forgotten. The Vice-captains!!

"Matsumoto! Hinamori!!" Toshirou yelled upon recognizing thier screaming voices. His eyes sharpened and turned to Zeke whose demeanor had fully changed. Kenpachi glanced at the blazing fire.

"Oi, Ikakku!!! Yumichika!!!"

"Renji!" Ichigo shouted as well.

Zeke turned to the captain-general. "Your power will be used against them."

"Damn it, damn it all," Ichigo cursed and had drawn his mask.

"Getsuga Tenshou!!"

Zeke merely negated it with hi hand and before Ichigo could know it, the Tercera was right in front of him.

"You know better than to confuse her," he said. "If you wish to call her back, do it another way. Do not confuse her!"

"What the hell do you mean?"

But there was no answer as the Tercera already moved away.

"Even if we die, protect this town!!!"

Altogether, the captains attacked. Zeke closed his eyes as Pollux stepped back and sighed. They then turned to the Primera who now stood behind them a distance away...she nodded.

"Resurrecion Segunda!!!!"

All captains stopped as their mouths gaped open. They felt the dreadful reiatsu now as the spirit energies of both Espada had risen to a higher level...enough to make the vice-captains trapped inside feel dizzy...

"No way!!!"

"Second Resurrection?" Ulquiorra whispered. He had already resurrected twice but never this way. Although he is aware of his prowess, he would admit these three are by far stronger.

"They are still hiding something like that?" Toshirou asked in shock.

Pollux appearance did not change as much except that his mask was completely ripped off revealing a haircolor similar with Toshirou.

"Heavens, what cunning resemblance," Ukitake remarked after recovering from his shock.

"What could he do now?" Shunsui asked in wonder.

Now, as Zeke appeared, they all stood froaen for a while as his form was revealed. Yamamoto just watched as sweat formed on the captains' faces. What he looked like is also similar to Toshirou in bankai form. While Toshirou has wings made of ice, Zeke has black fire...he still retained his sword. Above his head are five horns with one already short.

"You're forcing us to do this," he said before fixing his gaze on the black fire surrounding the vice-captains. Then he looked at the shorter horn. "You really should start worrying about them now. When this short horn vanishes, so will their lives."

Before anyone could retort to that though, they saw Komamura's bankai fall down while Komamura held his chest and stared at the look-alike of Toshirou.

"W-What did you do?" he gasped for air. Pollux clutched his hand and the bankai immediately vanished as Komamura fell down. Shunsui used his speed to catch the falling captain.

"You don't have to know," he answered and took five steps back as Soi Fon used her bankai on him. Pollux flexed his finger as if to do same thing he did on Komamura. "You want to go down so badly?"

"Soi Fon!!!" Yoruichi called out in horror as she used her speed to get to her. Soi Fon was staring dumbfounded at the sky above as her body fell down. She could feel the throbbing pain inside...as if life was being sucked away...she gasped for air...

"Sing Benihime!" Urahara used shikai against the kid who only used his hand to stop the attack so very much like the way Ulquiorra did during their appearance on Karakura. Ichigo and the others only watched as two captains went down without much of a fight while the lives of the vice-captains are all in danger.

What are these three?

And as if their minds linked together, the remaining Shinigami including the three former Espada plus Ishida and Ichigo took one step back as the Primera took a step forward now. Her lips were moving and before they realized it, they were once again trapped in the darkness she had created and a chilling feeling crawled on them while they searched for each other yet found none.

"Suck them in, Muertre," they heard as they felt being pulled into the center of nothingness.

*******

Ichigo held his zanpaktou tightly when he suddenly felt so numb.

**Oi, King.**

What now?

**How long are you gonna ignore it?**

Ignore what?

**Damn...you're too confused...can't you hear a voice calling you?**

What?

Before he could think...he was pulled into his own world to find his hollow and Zangetsu standing on top of the building.

_"What the hell are you doing?" he asked. "We are in a middle of a fight."_

_"A fight which you have no chance of winning," Zangetsu retorted. He motioned his hand and Ichigo looked around as he suddenly felt cold. _

_"What is this feeling?" he asked._

_"Rukia."_

_His amber eyes widened and stared at the old man. "How?"_

_"I really don't know how to explain it..." he said. "But somehow...you have a connection with her...from the remnants of her power that was left inside you...you remember receiving her power before, right?"_

_"Is there a way to reach her?" he asked hopefully fearing for the lives of his comrades as they fought the three Espada. _

_"Mah...as this one was saying...can't you hear a voice...it's faint...but enough to know it's hers...she needs you..."_

_*******_

_Rukia gasped for air now. The terrible feeling is consuming her...something went wrong...she knew it...she felt it...but what? Why can't she see Shirayuki now? Where did she go?_

_"Where are you?" she called but there was no answer except the defeaning silence. "Answer me, Shirayuki."_

_She shuddered as she saw nothing but blackness. Death...she could smell it now..._

_She felt weak now as well...but she knew she had to hold on...there must still be a way..._

_Again, she shuddered at the tingling feeling then she screwed her eyes shut. "Ichigo!!!"_

_******_

_"Ichigo!!!"_

_*****_

**Okay. I have to stop from there first. hehehe...sorry...please read and review...don't look so surprise by the way because from the start, I intended to make the three the most powerful so hehehe...the second resurrection came from Ulquiorra's power....but anyway...hope you like this one...**

**Reviews please and take care. Ja.  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Halo. I'm back. Sorry for not updating this one. Anyway, I'm going to thank the following people:**

**NerdyAsianGirl08**

**SuperRukia**

**TsukiyomiNoMiko**

**SodeNoShirayuki**

**xwhitemoonx**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach.  
**

"_You're still weak," a condescending voice got Rukia's attention as she tried to gasp for air. The air around her is getting limited as if she's being sucked in. what in the world is happening? What is happening outside? _

_She looked up and for the first time saw a manifestation of the Hogyouku…the living soul…she was the exact opposite of Shirayuki all the way…this one wears black though her beauty is just as much as her zanpaktou…however while Shirayuki exudes stillness of the heart…this one bothers her…_

"_W-Who are you?" she choked. _

_The beautiful maiden in black just stared at her with no emotion at all. "What did you do?" she asked again._

_This time, the maiden tilted her head as she moved gracefully towards the pitchblack surrounding. Rukia could only watch. Damn. She's still weak. _

"_What did you do to Shirayuki?"_

_As she disappeared, she turned back. "I'll rule your world Kuchiki Rukia. But if you manage to own me, I'll lend you my strength to defeat the one true enemy."_

_Confused, Rukia could only stare. "What are you saying?"_

_She motioned her hand. "I am Muerte. I admire you for having friends willing to die for you but all else is lost if you are weak in resolve."_

_Then she vanished leaving Rukia all confused._

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Zeke and Pollux watched and waited. This is still not her full power even if she resurrected. Then they felt the increasing reaitsu just as the Primera tilted her head to turn to the ryoka boy who was now lying almost unconscious beside all the Shinigami and the three former Espada…all else were wounded…

They would never know that once sucked into her realm, things beyond imaginable would happen to them. They got wounded and they were not aware of it. They were lucky she held back. As to why she did, the two Espada would never know. The Primera is always someone you expect to do something unexpected. She always had a complicated way of doing things.

"Yare," a voice said with a sigh of exasperation as he appeared beside the fallen Ichigo.

"Would you look at that…some playmates," Pollux said in excitement. "At least there is a way to pass the time while she trifles with them all."

One of those who have arrived twitched his ear. "Do we always have to come and save your hide, Kurosaki?" he asked, referring to the orange head. But the guy is inside his own world, communicating with his own hollow.

"He must be deep within," one of the newcomers said seriously and stared at the fallen shinigami. "Tch."

"I can't believe they have fallen so easily," another commented. "Just like last time eh? They still needed a hand."

One of the Shinigami tried to stand up despite the pain. He could not understand what just happened to him.

"H-Hirako," he said then winced.

Said man raised his fingers. "Yo Urahara."

Hiyori's face darkened. "You call yourselves Shinigami of higher ranks only to be beaten single-handedly by her?"

Amused at the exchange of words, Pollux and Zeke actually chuckled while the Primera stood and waited.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"_Get up boy!" Zangetsu ordered as Ichigo almost fell down on top of the building. "This is not time for you to doze off."_

_Ichigo opened his amber eyes. He was so sure a while ago he heard her voice. What is happening inside her? Is she alright?_

_Then he felt so cold suddenly. He looked up to find his inner hollow, the old man and a maiden watching him with dismay as he let himself fall down the tall buildings._

"_I'm disappointed," she said. "You're the only one who could reach her but it seems you have given up as well. She's losing her life. Muerte is soon to take over."_

_Ichigo does not know what prompted him to suddenly fly up and came face to face with the woman. So this is her zanpaktou? Indeed…just like how they described it…a beautiful maiden…_

"_W-What happened to her?" he said in stammer while the hollow sniggered. _

"_What was left of her is starting to fade away…if this happens, I will vanish from her world and Muerte will rule out. Then…" she gave him a hard look. "She will totally forget all of you."_

"_Tell me what to do," he said and fell on his knees as if begging, remembering he did the same thing to Byakuya before the war._

"_Reach for her…she's going to need someone to remind her she's not alone…remember what binds you both…my power…her power…your love and your belief in each other…"_

_Then she started disappearing in front of the three. She smiled. "You among all others should be the one to know that she has little confidence in herself when left alone."_

_Then she was gone._

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ichigo stirred and felt his body numb in pain. Slowly, he stood up. What the hell happened? To his horror, he saw all the high-level Shinigami on the ground…

"W-What the – "

"Oh? So you're awake?" Love asked. "Thank goodness."

"What happened to them?" he asked.

"Beats me," Rose answered this time, his eyes focusing on the other Espada…the older guy…

Ichigo followed his gaze and saw the three standing there. Up above are Aizen and Gin.

"Rukia…" he muttered the name and took a step forward. Without much of a warning, a sword came slashing down towards him and it was only through reflex that he was able to parry it.

"Man, she's fast," Hiyori said in surprise. Although they have been watching down below, they were still surprised to see it at a close range.

"So that's the strength of the Primera?" Hachi asked and wondered if he could be able to use a binding spell on her. With that ominous reiatsu overflowing around them, he doubted it.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The others all but tried to sit up despite the wounds they achieved. They have no idea what happened to them…all they remember is being sucked into the darkness then after which, they already fell down with multiple wounds…it was obvious she was still holding back…

"The Vizards are here?" Toshirou asked in surprise and then winced again. They are all bleeding profusely.

Meantime, Ichigo was being pushed back with strength alone as he met the Primera's eyes…Rukia's eyes…

"Rukia! Damn it! You were never that weak to be taken over!!!" he shouted as if intending to make Rukia hear it all the way…

_**You're really an idiot.**_

Shut up, he said to his hollow.

The Primera stilled for a moment. "You still continue to confuse me," she said as if puzzled rather than annoyed. "So I shall start with you. Their appearance makes no difference to the outcome of this battle."

Ichigo felt numb…he could not move even if he wanted to…he felt like glued on the spot…and the dreadful feeling is back…

_**King!! How long will you stare in shock? Take me out!**_

No…she has not even started yet…

_**Bullshit! Are you that afraid you might kill her for good?**_

The question made Ichigo curse.

Silence…can't you see she is wavering?

_**That is not the point. If you do not move…she will kill you.**_

I know…but there is something in her eyes…she's starting to listen…

The hollow did not comment.

She looked at his dazed amber eyes as her sword was raised now…ready to strike him…

"_Watch carefully Primera Espada…then after this…you decide if you want to finish them all…"_

_She could only stare at what he is showing her…a girl…who looked like her is fighting alongside the orange head against Etienne…_

"_Ichigo! Look out!" the girl cried and the said guy dodged the attack. _

"_Damn! He is really pissing me off," he said and held his hands on the hilt. "Bankai."_

_After a moment…the orange head is now different from the way he looked a while ago…_

_And he lashed out at Etienne while Rukia watched…_

_She saw how Etienne had moved his finger and knew that it was a trap._

"_Ichigo! Stop!" _

_But it was too late when Ichigo lashed out and struck his sword…believing he hit the enemy…and Etienne grinning widely as the illusion had worked and Ichigo looking with wide eyes as his blade hit her stomach deeply…_

"_R-Rukia…"_

"_Damn…I was late to warn you…" she said and things blacked._

Her sword stopped just a few centimeters away from his head and stared at him again…replaying in his mind what Ulquiorra had shown her…

Was she that one?

The others watched now as they saw the moment of hesitation in her face while she was about to deliver the final blow.

"What are you doing?"

She did not bother to look at the man who now came in front of her. Aizen…

And before she knew it…he was the one who delivered the piercing blow to Kurosaki's stomach while she watched blankly for a while before it registered in her mind…

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

As Ichigo fell facedown, the others watched in horror. They were all too intent in watching and planning that they forgot another factor. Aizen.

"_Rukia! You were never that weak to be taken over!" _

_Rukia looked up as if the voice came from above. That voice…it is perfectly Ichigo's…_

"_Ichigo…" she choked as tears fell down. She grudgingly wept her tears. While above…Muerte watched with amusement…this girl…_

_Gathering her resolve, Rukia fought the dizziness and stood up. Her eyes scanning the area. _

"_You're an idiot Rukia!" she heard his voice as if mocking her…it was just his way… "If you think you can't fight that one taking over you, then you're a goddamn idiot. You're always strong to me. Most of the time, you're the one coming to my rescue and making me gather my resolve…this time, let me do it for you too.!"_

_Startled, Rukia listened. How could she hear his thoughts? _

"_I'll toss back your words you've said to me one time," he said again as if their minds were suddenly connected. "If you're too weak to beat that thing, then get stronger still because that's the Rukia I know."_

"_Baka," Rukia finally hissed, her eyes shone with determination._

_Ichigo whose last thought was Rukia heard the voice in his head and chuckled. So she heard…finally…_

_On the other side, Zangetsu and Shirayuki sighed in exasperation. "It takes your heart and mind to actually communicate. He already has her power within him but he does not know how to communicate with her. Guess it was instinct knowing he would die by that last blow on him," Zangetsu said._

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"No!!!"

The scream came from Neliel as she sonidoed to get to his falling body while the Vizards finally donned their mask. They have not gotten their payback yet. Aizen had turned his tails during the Winter War so this is probably the time they would have to make him pay.

But first, they will have to deal with the three Espada who seemed unconcerned about their presence.

"That's insulting," Hiyori said. "They actually think they could beat us altogether."

Shinji scrutinized the still form of the Primera who merely stood there, still in shock and her hand still raised in the air.

"Attack her!!" he ordered but before they could do so, something flew past her.

Surprised, Pollux and Zeke turned around to see the Quincy still enraged as he tried to stand up. "I'll make you pay for taking Orihime's life even if you were a former comrade."

Pollux used sonido to get to the Primera who was surprised still…slowly, she turned around to see him with his glasses…

"Ishida…" she choked…not understanding what just happened…

Then she bent down to see a large hole near her shoulder. He missed, Pollux thought with relief. Then his eyes hardened and one movement of his hand sent Ishida rolling off while gasping for air.

This time, the Primera pushed Pollux gently, her eyes bored on Aizen who was smiling in the middle as if he had accomplished the most difficult task.

In a flash, she appeared behind him. "Do not interfere," she hissed and her sword pierced through him. The others watched in disbelief. Just like that? Aizen died just like that?

Then it came rushing back at her as her eyes widened in horror…

"Pollux, open the garganta, our job in this place is done," Zeke ordered as he fends off the sudden attacks coming from the Vizards who donned their masks.

"You think you can get away from me?" Love asked as he attacked Zeke who merely used his black fire to parry it easily. By the way, they have returned to their original form.

"No wait! Rukia!"

The voice came from below. Neliel was aiding Ichigo as they flew up once again. This time, the garganta opened. She met his amber eyes and Ichigo knew in that instant that it was her…

But her eyes…she extended her hand and mumbled softly. "Muerte." She had called back her zanpaktou.

Though there is recognition…it lacked life…

"Rukia!!!"

But her ears were closed as she stepped at the garganta with Pollux and Zeke. "So you know now," Zeke said as they watched the Shinigami who knew that following them in their lair is just suicide.

She turned to him and gave him a glare. "You knew."

"Ah."

"And you did not tell me," she accused, trying to vent her anger towards him…she's angry now…at herself for having been manipulated…

Zeke shrugged. "I know I should have but I am not in the position to do that…besides, Ulquiorra did the job by relating it to you," he said, telling her he knew about her visit to the former quatro.

"Rukia!!! Wait!!!"

As the garganta closed, she looked down one more time to find Ichigo, Renji and Byakuya looking up…with bitterness, she screwed her eyes shut.

"We still have something left to do."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

When the garganta closed, Ichigo broke down beside Shinji and Nel as he cried in despair. "Damn it! I was close to getting to her!"

The Shinigami all but stood up as well as Grimmjaw and Ulquiorra and Gin stepped down.

"I can't believe it was that easy….after all those years," Komamura said.

"We don't know their reason for backing out but it is a relief. There are few of us remaining here and we would need to recuperate to prepare for them in case they decided to attack once more."

"NO!" Ichigo screamed. "That was Rukia who went up there! Not the Primera!"

"Kurosaki…"

His eyes scanned for Urahara and with his remaining efforts, he grabbed him by the front of his shirt. "Open a garganta for me! I'll follow her right now."

The others listened at the despair in his voice. There is nothing they could do now…there is nothing he could do as well…

"You need to have your wounds tended," Yoruichi said and Ichigo was about to protest but Renji knocked him out.

"Baka, if you think you can move in that condition, you're dead wrong. We need to regain our strength back," he said impassively but his eyes betrayed him. He's worried too and he shares the same determination to follow her there…

"So this is over eh?" Shunsui said with a sigh of relief.

Shinji studied all the wounded captains…he could not believe even the strongest were defeated in one blow…that Primera must be fucking strong…

His eyes met Gin's and the latter just shrugged.

"No," he finally spoke. "It's far from over."

All eyes turned to him just as Ulquiorra and the two other Espada turned to open a garganta.

"What do you mean?" Soi Fon asked.

"It means, they went after Aizen."

"Aizen!!"

Gin nodded. "Ah, he was able to use his ability to the last minute and managed to fool your eyes again. That's why I was not fighting him seriously if you noticed. That was not Aizen. Aizen is still in Las Noches, watching. I have a feeling the Primera had known about this from the start."

Everyone felt the sudden hope ebbed away. And to think Aizen did not even participate in the fight just yet.

As they all rested while contemplating what to do next, they did not notice the absence of four already. They have already gone for Las Noches.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"He should not be able to sense us here," Zeke said as he watched her heal her wound using some kind of spell. "What are you thinking now Rukia? I'll call you by your name yes?"

She did not speak.

And that was the time they realized she was crying silently as every drop fell on her knees.

"You did not dodge that arrow when you could have," Pollux said.

"I killed…my comrades," she said bitterly.

Pollux and Zeke stared at each other, not able to find anything to say at all. "There is no way I could go back to them. I killed Inoue…"

"The woman?" Zeke asked already knowing the answer. "It was not you. It was the one inside you."

Rukia shook her head. "It's still the same. She's part of me and I am her…" she said. "I wanted to talk to them a while ago…but after realizing what I did…there is no way I could face them…"

"Mah…you sound so melo right now…that's unlike you…" Zeke stood up. "Take a rest. You exerted yourself a while ago despite not needing to resort to it. When you're ready, we'll help you face Aizen. After all, he was the one behind everything."

Rukia rested her head against the wall, guilt still flooding her face. Zeke turned to her then sighed. "You cannot blame yourself Rukia. It was not your fault that your friend died. If you still do, then make amends by going back to them after all these is done…"

He stared at her and at Pollux before a small smile curved his lips. "After all, you don't belong here really…and you know that right?" he asked, referring to her.

Rukia did not answer though she knew why.

"It's because you're not really an Espada," Zeke finally spoke. "Truth of that is you still have your heart with you. There's no hole in you."

Then he gave Pollux a glance. Only the three of them knew…

"You're more like a Vizard though not at all…"

***************

There it goes. Please review. Take care.


	16. Chapter 16

**Many thanks to SeraphinaDonna, xSodeNoShirayukix, Tsukiyomi No Miko and Aizawa Ayumu.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

Zeke turned to the child who entered the room with a basin of water. They were always cautious with their surroundings. Even if they knew that their spirit energies are carefully masked away from Aizen's keen sense, they knew they have to take extra precaution still. They could not risk it especially when Aizen learned that they just betrayed him.

And they are certainly no match for the traitorous Shinigami. And the two of them could not fight him. If there is someone who could…it would be the Primera who was Rukia. But what they thought was a minor injury turned out to be something fatal. And it even surprised him to learn that even people like them…spirits like them…death god or hollows…could also get sick.

"How is she?" Pollux asked in worry as he glanced at the shivering woman on bed. Beads of sweat trickled down her face.

"No improvement…"

The child Espada sighed. "We are not healers and we could not just grab some Arrancars from Las Noches or he would sense our presence around. What should we do, Zeke?"

Zeke mulled over it. "There is one final battle left…Aizen is strong and he creates strong fighters from Hogyouku…but with that thing gone…all who was left was him…how about we go and send her to the transient world?"

The suggestion earned a furious glare from the child Espada. "Are you nuts? They see her as an enemy and she just killed what she called her nakama. Do you honestly think they would willingly open their arms to treat someone who had turned her back on them?"

"Did she really?" Zeke asked wisely then raised his brow towards him. "You among people should know that Pollux."

Pollux bent her head down. "Yeah I know that but…"

"Do you think you can open a garganta without him noticing it?"

"That's impossible. In fact I know he sensed us the moment we returned. He just could not find us."

"That's what I also think," Zeke nodded his head then glanced at the Primera. "But I never would have thought the wound from the Quincy did much damage to her. I always thought she is invincible with Death beside her. Yet it only proves that she could die…"

"It bugged me…" Pollux said and took a seat. "She could have dodged that arrow. I know she could. I even thought she saw it coming…yet…"

"The realization came after the ryoka boy was pierced by the fake Aizen. It was too much for her to suddenly contain in her mind that she did not get the full meaning of it until the Quincy said something about making her pay for killing…what was her name again?"

"Who knows…I hardly pay attention to their words or to their names at that," Pollux answered with a shrug.

"Oh? But you seem to have enjoyed playing tag with that captain."

Pollux just grunted. Then they both stood up, alerted at the unwanted presence. The two exchanged glances and drew their weapons out. He found out about it? But they thought they were successful in hiding their reiatsu while recuperating?

Zeke stepped forward. "Pollux…protect her with everything you've got."

"What does that supposed to mean?" he shot angrily. There was no time for an answer when the door opened to reveal four faces. Pollux's hand moved to the hilt of his sword, ready to fight them at all cost.

"I thought we'd find you in a place like this…this kind of place is only known to renegade Hollows…" the female former Espada spoke kindly. "We did not come here to fight."

"What do you want then?" Zeke asked carefully. With the two of them against four, he could not see the odds favoring them. Three former Espada who were able to hold their own against the other Espada some time back…and a former captain who stood by Aizen's side for quite a time…if anything else…they proved to be the troublesome enemies…

"An alliance."

"It is not for us to decide but for her," he stated. "As you can see, she is suffering from a high fever which I never even thought is possible to our kind."

"With the cloak from Syazel, I think we can move freely from his keen sense for a while. We'll try to find some medical Arrancar."

Ulquiorra studied the two. "How long did the three of you figured it out? That he was not Aizen after all?"

The two exchanged glances. "From the start…she knew it…she had a cunning ability to sense it…guess it came from that orb of destruction…but nevertheless, she knew the moment the Hogyouku took over her."

"It does not make us any different, does it?" Ulquiorra muttered.

"The remaining Shinigami and the Vizards will be preparing for a counter attack," Gin spoke seriously with no trace of his creepy grin. "It's best we join forces with them to defeat Aizen's hypnosis."

Zeke and Pollux lowered their weapons but they were still on guard judging from their stance. "I'm afraid we'll have to decline the offer. The Primera will not ally herself with anyone else especially from the Shinigami."

Gin raised his brow at the claim and flicked a glance towards the sleeping woman. "That sight of her reminded me of how Byakuya's wife died. To think she looks exactly like her sister when she was dying…"

The tip of a sword was on his throat and he raised his hand in mid-air. "Be careful with what you say," the child Espada said with warning.

"I mean no offense. I was just reminiscing from a distant past. But seriously, pride is not everything else. She really needs to be tended or she'll die."

Zeke placed his hand on Pollux's head. "It's alright kid…"

The last word earned an annoyed look from him but the older Espada paid no mind. "Then _I _am in your debt."

It was a gamble they would take, Pollux thought.

"So what's the plan?"

"Kidnap one nurse from Las Noches," Grimmjaw suggested.

"You really have a brain of a cat," Ulquiorra muttered.

"We'll have to get Unohana," Gin said. "I can get to her. Even better if we go to her."

"No."

The words came from Rukia who forced herself to wake up.

"Oi, oi, you should not force yourself," Grimmjaw commented at the woman who had tried to encase him once in her ice prison.

Her eyes were devoid of emotion as she raised her head to meet his gaze. Pollux walked towards her. "Are you sure you are fit to move?" Zeke asked as he looked behind his shoulder.

"Yes." She stood up forcefully while Pollux watched.

Gin stepped forward. Rukia was immediately alerted. She would never forget this man who managed to instill fear in her heart before. Gin stopped at the warning look from her. He knew better than to challenge a person who has the power to defeat Aizen.

She glanced at the former Espada including Grimmjaw. Then she glanced at Pollux and Zeke. There was a silent communication among the three. Pollux's eyes were shining with determination and approval while Zeke sighed…actually there is one way to regain her strength faster without having to worry about the fever. It was just that the Primera refused to

When Pollux nodded his approval, they noted a different look on Rukia's eyes. It was dead cold…a look promising death…

"What are you going to do?" Neliel asked with a frown. "You can't even move on your own with the fever wearing you down. Don't be stubborn."

Rukia did not listen to her. She reached for her katana which looked entirely different now. "We have to make haste, Rukia," Zeke pointed out. He turned to the newcomers. "We fight by ourselves and you fight with your allies. That is how this would go."

"What is she planning to do?"

"Regaining her strength back."

They watched in mute surprise save for Zeke as Rukia extended her katana towards Pollux. "Bear with me for a while Pollux."

"Anytime…"

"Oi…" Grimmjaw called the attention of the two as a simmering light seemed to have started…

**

* * *

  
**

"Those freaking Espada left without a word and Gin too," Renji hissed as he watched over his wounded friend. "How long are you going to sleep Ichigo? Time is not an option for us now."

He sounded like an idiot as he spoke to no one in particular except to the sleeping human. Well, to start with there was no one else in the room anyway…

"We were so close…so very close…" he continued with a sigh… "Yet…we still were unable to get through her…'"

The door opened to reveal the Vizards. "He still has not woken up yet?" the blond guy asked with a 'tsk'.

"No."

"Tomorrow we will go to Hueco Mundo for the counter attack…Aizen has no one left at his disposal save for the three…"

"You're saying if he does not wake up soon, he'll be left behind…"

"Exactly…."

"But Shinji…" the green-haired asked with a whine. "He's too deep in his world now…"

Renj heard from Shuhei, Kira, Momo and the rest as they recounted the battle between the Vizards and the Espada so he knew they were not just talk…they are like Ichigo…powerful…

"He does not want to wake up so that's his problem," Shinji muttered but Mashiro shook her head. Despite being childish it was rare for her to offer her insights.

"It's not about not wanting to wake up…as I have said…he's too deep in his world…as if trying to forge a connection…"

The others gave her a puzzled look but she ignored it. "Forge a connection?"

"Yes…"

"With who?"

Kensei scratched his head. "Do you remember what Kisuke had told us when he approached us before? About the impending blah and blah?"

"What about it?" Hiyori asked.

"He mentioned once that there was a Shinigami who had given her powers to him so he could protect his family…"

"Oh I get it…" Rose said. "That woman…"

"Yes…"

"But I never heard such a thing…" Hachi muttered.

"But it's the logical supposition here. Think of it this way…who else would he try to forge connection with? He already bonded with his inner self…so there's got to be someone else…"

Shinji sighed. "Still…he's losing it. Get a bucket of water Hiyori."

"Ah??? Why the hell are you ordering me??" she asked dangerously as a slipper flew towards Shinji who ducked in time to avoid the thing.

Renji scratched his head as he watched the little commotion then he looked down at his friend. _So you are even capable of doing that eh? You're indeed someone…_

**

* * *

  
**

"_You look lost again, boy…" the man in black commented as he stood above the building and looking below at the orange head kid._

"_Why can't I reach her?"_

_His Hollow was just nearby…quietly listening to the conversation…_

"_Death owned her…"_

_Ichigo gave the old man flabbergasted look and shook his head. "You can't be serious."_

"_I am…"_

"_What do you mean owned her?" _

"_It means…" the Hollow butted in. "The dominant power inside her now is Muerte and not Shirayuki…the ice maiden is already tucked into the deepest corner of her world…with Muerte dominant over Shirayuki…you can't reach her…"_

"_But…Shirayuki…"_

"_Is still existing…but barely…she'll only emerge when Rukia herself would call her."_

"_Then all the more we need to get to her…to rescue her…"_

"_Agreed…"_

**

* * *

  
**

The remaining strong fighters of Soul Society gathered with the Vizards as Gin appeared with the Espada behind him. They still have a baffled look on their faces.

"What's the situation there?" Yamamoto asked.

"The three our not on his side…they fight on their own…"

"Is that a good sign or a bad sign?" Shunsui asked.

"Both…"

"What got you so dumbfounded?"

The question snapped the four back to their senses before Gin shook his head to clear his mind. "Nothing…we were just reminded that she owned every aspect of death and all abilities of the former Espada…"

"Meaning?"

His eyes fixed on Love and Rose. "You fought the Primera. You know what I mean."

The two nodded while the others frowned. "So what do you mean?" Kenpachi asked as he twitched his ear.

"_Oi…" Grimmjaw started as a simmering light seemed to have started. _

"_Muerte…" Rukia spoke and when smoke cleared away…she stood there with a healthy form…but with Pollux gone…_

"_What happened to him?" Nel asked in shock. "You did not kill…right?" she asked. _

"_Pollux is back to where he should be," Zeke answered. "He is part of Muerte. That is why his ability is a bit different from all of us."_

"_W-What?" _

"_She's the extension of the Hogyouku which the Primera created right after she was made the first…but Aizen does not know about that since she had worked on her plan thoroughly. He just thought he found him and made him the tercera…"_

"_You mean…when he…"_

"_When he goes back to her…it means…she had reached her maximum power…more terrifying that what she showed you in battle…"_

Love and Rose exchanged glances. Then one of the Shinigami gulped. "She's that strong?"

"Yes…"

"So…what now?" one asked.

Since the garganta did not close yet, Zeke emerged and everyone else was alerted as they all readied their zanpaktou. Zeke did not mind them at all. Gin's eyes opened and gave the current Espada a knowing look.

"She had gone on her own, had she?" Ulquiorra voiced the question as Renji and Ichigo emerged from the door and caught the question. All eyes turned to Zeke.

"Ah. I came here not to fight you and not to ask you either since I am aware she can fight Aizen at par now however I came here for…" he scanned the room and fixed his eyes on the orange-head. "…him."

"What does Ichigo have to do with it now?" Shinji asked with a raised brow.

Zeke wore a formal look as he remained standing just outside the garganta. He reconsidered everything before he came. "I care for the Primera or Rukia…whatever form she was…"

"Don't tell me you came here to tell just that?" Kenpachi asked.

There was no answer as there was a heated look between the Espada and Ichigo before Ichigo finally spoke. He understood. "I will go."

"Of course we will go…there is no way we could allow Aizen to die without us lifting a finger towards him first," Shinji spat.

"Around Las Noches is a barrier she created on her own and no one else can enter that," Zeke spoke. "I told you she can fight on her own but the problem would lie just after that."

"What problem?"

"_Rukia, don't be stubborn and regain your energy," Zeke insisted at the conscious woman who was drifting in and out of consciousness actually._

"_If I do…it would mean the end…"_

_There was a questioning look on the other Espada. Pollux is nowhere in sight as he went for a short recon to make sure they are not yet found.. "Elaborate."_

"_If I do, Pollux would cease to exist and there is no way I would allow that. I have given him a glimpse of this world Zeke. And I will not take that away from him."_

"So basically, she just does not want Pollux to disappear is that it?" the sotaichou asked as he rubbed his long beard.

Zeke sighed as he prayed for patience. "If she merged with Pollux to regain her maximum strength, she would tap on a greater power that would finish Aizen in exchange for her life. That is the deal she had with Muerte."

There was a baffled silence before Ichigo broke it again as he moved towards Zeke. "I will get through her. I will get her back. I promised her that."

Without any other words, he jumped towards the garganta while Zeke was left with the others. "He left without waiting for my further explanation."

"There is something more?" Renji asked as he was about to follow his friend.

"Next to her, Ichigo can fight Aizen as well…they are still connected after all and he could and he might be able to tap inside her power using that forged connection they had together. Rukia…this is her first time trying this one and though I said that she has the power to defeat Aizen it is still not guaranteed because she has yet to master that power well."

* * *


End file.
